Right through me -traduction
by lulu406
Summary: Quand la majeure partie de votre vie se déroule en arrière plan, ça peut être un peu intimidant de devenir un héro au premier plan. Heureusement, vous pouvez faire confiance à Tamika Maihi pour se remettre d'une histoire tragique. Traduction d'une fic de deletrear.


Elle est née Tamika Maihi à l'hôpital Whakatane durant un après-midi d'été orageux. Elle a les yeux verts et le nez de son père ainsi que les cheveux sombres de son grand-père, mais sa peau brune est un trait provenant du côté de sa mère, part d'un arbre généalogique ancien. Sa famille est submergée de joie à sa naissance.

(Son père pleure quand il la tient dans ses bras. Ses deux frères plus âgés se bousculent pour rencontrer leur nouvelle petite sœur. On lui a dit que le plus vieux des deux est immédiatement tombé amoureux d'elle. Le cadet, lui, ne parvint jamais à dépasser la pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentit en regardant son visage poupin, comme elle le découvrit plus tard.)

Pendant un court temps, elle est la joie et la fierté de sa famille. Leur petit cœur, la seule fille, la plus intelligente et la mieux élevée de leurs enfants. C'est un point de fête. Ils n'ont aucun doute qu'elle réussira sa vie.

Trois ans plus tard, son petit frère naît.

Tamika l'aime à la seconde où elle pose ses yeux sur lui. Elle se rappelle du ravissement qui l'étreint quand il agrippe son doigt dans son poing, le besoin de le protéger alors qu'il gazouille et lui parle.

Ses deux frères plus âgés étaient tellement complices qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour elle dans leurs jeux, mais pour la première fois la petite Tamika s'en moque, sa main sentant le rapide thummp-thump-thump du cœur de bébé Erik.

Elle les laisse partager des blagues et des vêtements et des sourire complices.

Elle a bébé Erik maintenant.

Elle se colle aux côtés de ses parents dès qu'ils rentrent de l'hôpital. Sa mère est en congé maternité, mais elle semble ne jamais avoir assez de temps pour s'occuper de ses neveux et nièces, et l'éducation de ses propres enfants alors Tamika fait de son mieux pour l'aider. Elle babille avec Erik, lui apprend l'arbre généalogique de la famille, lui frotte le dos quand il est fatigué et s'assoit quand le nourrisson s'endort sur elle. Elle est une bonne grande sœur. La meilleure qui puisse exister.

Bien sûr, même si son premier _mot_ est « non », le premier _nom_ que dit bébé Erik est le _sien_.

En fait, Tamika est une enfant modèle. Elle aime apprendre, et ne se plaint jamais quand son père lui donne un livre en lui demandant de rester silencieuse, parce qu'il travaille toute la journée et qu'elle comprend qu'il a besoin de paix et de silence. Elle est polie et bien élevée. Elle est sportive, toujours parmi les trois meilleurs en course à pied, exceptionnelle au saut en hauteur, et ses parents n'ont jamais besoin de la gronder. Ils consacrent plus d'énergie sur le fait que son plus vieux frère échoue dans toutes les matières sauf le sport.

(Son père rit souvent qu'elle a tous les cerveaux de la famille, ce qui laisse ses frères avec seulement du vide dans leurs tête. Sa mère cependant n'aime pas qu'il dise ça, et elle frappe toujours gentiment son épaule.)

Sa famille est… _compliquée_.

L'ainé de ses frères s'appelle Wilhelm –d'après le grand-père de son père qui se battit et mourut durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Tamika a vu des photos de lui. Elle pense secrètement que son arrière grand-père ressemble à son prof de maths qui est sévère et méchant. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup son arrière grand-père mais son père le tient en haute estime et a une image héroïque de l'homme, aussi garde-t-elle son opinion pour elle-même.

( _Quand ne la garde-t-elle pas_ ?)

Wilhelm –son _frère_ Wilhelm, _pas_ le héros de guerre de 1945- est né daltonien, ce qui est et sera toujours un gâchis car il est un très bon artiste, et il dessine souvent le portrait de Tamika lorsqu'elle le lui demande. Elle essaie de ne pas imaginer les chefs-d'œuvre qu'il pourrait réaliser s'il avait été capable de voir les couleurs correctement, car l'opportunité perdue la brûle de l'intérieur.

Wilhelm est grand et vigoureusement bâti, et il distribue ses sourires comme des bonbons. Il aime rire-il a un rire aigu qui charme tous les professeurs – et fait tout pour se faire rapidement de l'argent. Il n'est pas excellent scolairement ou particulièrement sportif, mais tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il est gentil. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il a de particulier.

Surtout parce que _depuis toujours_ , Wilhelm voulait être un _pilote_.

(Il ne savait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas. Les adultes le savaient, en _parlaient_ _dans son dos_ mais personne n'avait jamais voulu lui dire _en face_. Quand elle le découvrit, elle pensa que lui mentir était la chose la plus cruelle au monde.

Ses espoirs avaient atteints des hauteurs impossibles quand Tamika eu rassemblé le courage de le lui dire que les pilotes ne peuvent pas être daltoniens. Il l'avait regardé fixement pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité avant qu'il ne retourne stoïquement dans sa chambre. Dans l'heure qui suivit, toutes ses maquettes d'avions et de casques furent jetées avec les ordures. Il ne lui avait pas parlé pendant deux mois. C'est l'une des pires périodes de sa vie, et elle se recroquevilla dans un silence coupable sous les regards désapprobateurs de tout son entourage.)

Son deuxième grand-frère s'appelle Liam et il a toujours été le plus grand et le plus _magnifique_ de la fratrie. Quand il était jeune, il avait un horrible bégaiement qui s'est empiré avec sa manie de marmonner. Wilhelm est le seul qui parvient à comprendre ce qu'il dit, et fait office de traducteur pour le reste de la famille. Ce n'est que quand Liam a huit ans qu'ils réalisent qu'il est sourd d'une oreille.

Contrairement à Tamika, son cerveau n'est pas conçu pour la grammaire et la ponctuation. Toujours contrairement à Tamika, il est aussi un _magicien_ avec les nombres. C'est un aspect de lui qui est pourtant ignoré pour quelque chose supposé encore _mieux_.

Vous voyez, Liam a aussi un talent inné pour le rugby.

Il est tellement bon que tout le monde lui dit qu'il n'aura aucun problème à jouer en tant que professionnel s'il continue, et parce que les joueurs de rugby n'ont pas besoin d'algèbre, Liam oublie son intérêt pour les maths et dédie son temps à s'entraîner.

(Personne n'a jamais rien attendu de Liam, personne n'est surpris quand il obtient son diplôme de justesse. La seule chose qu'il a pour lui est le rugby. Peu importe que son talent naturel en maths n'a jamais grandi _à cause_ des mêmes personnes qui le raillent maintenant).

Tamika le voit tôt –les dégâts qu'ils ont causés à son frère, son ressentiment parce qu'ils étaient si sûrs qu'il était stupide qu'il avait fini par le croire- et ne peut donc pas lui en vouloir quand il se moque d'elle pour avoir toujours d'excellentes notes.

 _Laisse le parler_ , pense-t-elle alors qu'il froisse son bulletin et le jette à la poubelle – _qui suis-je pour le stopper ?_

(Elle reste silencieuse, se fond dans le décor et prétend qu'elle n'est pas là).

Quand elle a dix ans, elle est assise entre ses parents dans la voiture. Son père conduit. Il se dispute avec sa mère, mais Tamika y est tellement habituée qu'à part la peur instinctive due aux gens criant autour d'elle, elle s'inquiète à peine.

Jusqu'à ce que la situation change brusquement, bien sûr. Sa mère dit quelque chose pour obtenir une réaction, son père se répand en furieux marmonnement allemands et soudain s'en prend à elle pour la gifler.

Mais il a oublié que Tamika est assise entre eux. Il a complètement oublié qu'elle est là.

Alors quand il veut frapper sa femme malheureuse, il finit frappant Tamika à la place. C'est le plus grand choc qu'elle ait jamais expérimenté, et elle se réfugie dans un silence traumatisé alors que sa mère l'enveloppe de ses bras et l'emmène au loin. Elle a un pack de glace pressé contre sa pommette tuméfiée et son petit-frère Erik pressé contre son flanc, pleurant silencieusement. Son corps ne lui semble même plus solide à cet instant, elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait couler dans le sol.

Sa mère écume de rage. Elle répète _j'aurai dû le quitter il y a des années_.

C'est un instant pivot dans la vie de Tamika.

Après cet incident, Erik grandit attaché au côté de sa mère comme s'il essayait de devenir un cinquième membre. Son père ne frappe plus jamais Tamika, mais Erik devient méfiant en sa présence tout de même. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de peur quand son père et Tamika sont seuls dans une pièce. Il a peur de la violence aussi quand il abandonne Tamika à son sort incertain ( _même_ s'il ne la frappe jamais à nouveau), Tamika souhaiterait en être surprise. Elle ne l'est pas.

(Son père ne s'est jamais excusé pour l'avoir frappé. Il est trop fier pour ça. A la place, il lui offre un ordinateur coûteux, quelques nouveaux vêtements et le livre qu'elle demandait il y a un an en tant qu'excuses, et raconte aux alentours qu'elle est _son enfant favori_. Il lui narre son mariage instable avec sa mère et lui murmure à quel point c'est une horrible personne jusqu'à ce que Tamika soit de son côté. Erik qui reçoit le même traitement de la part de sa mère à propos de son père devient de plus en plus distant avec elle. Ils ont choisis leurs camps. Ce n'est _pas_ ensemble.)

Tamika est _intelligente._ Elle est intelligente, et grande, et jolie, et le souhait de n'importe quel parent. Elle est polie, parle bien, a des diplômes académiques et des trophées sportifs disposés bien en vue dans la salle de jeu. Elle était auparavant une enfant bruyante et charismatique mais maintenant elle ne parle jamais à moins qu'on lui parle (et si quiconque s'en préoccupait assez, il remarquerait qu'on lui parle rarement).

Ses parents la gâtent d'objets. C'est donc une confusion commune de penser qu'elle est l'enfant préférée, même parmi ses frères, mais Tamika y voit plus clair. Là où Wilhelm est l'enfant tragique suffisamment gentil pour compenser son incompétence, là où Liam est la tête vide mais sportive, et là où Erik est destiné à être gâté, _Tamika_ est l'enfant oubliée.

Elle est celle qui n'a jamais eu _besoin_ d'attention quand elle était plus jeune, celle dont ont présumait qu'elle n'en _voulait_ pas. Elle était intelligente, voyez-vous, et athlétique et elle était capable de prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un la surveillant, alors elle n'a jamais eu personne pour le faire. Elle est la zone d'ombre, juste une autre partie du papier peint, une parfaite poupée vide. Elle n'est le centre de l'attention uniquement quand elle est celle dont on se moque, ce qui est comme par coïncidence le seul moment où on se rappelle qu'elle est _là_. Elle n'est rien de plus qu'un fantôme jusqu'à ce que ses parents se disputent à propos d'elle, et soudainement elle est leur enfant favorite. Alors même si elle semble être la plus aimée en vérité elle est probablement celle qui l'est le moins.

C'est dur à comprendre, alors si vous n'y arrivez pas ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir et que la famille de Tamika n'était pas parfaite, même ceux qui auraient dû l'être.

Quand ses parents finissent par divorcer, c'est en 2011 et son père a été promu. Son travail souhaite qu'il déménage en Europe de l'Est. Le salaire est si bon qu'il serait fou de passer à côté d'une telle occasion, alors il la prend, obtient un divorce rapide et achète deux billets pour la Sokovie.

Tamika a treize ans et loupe l'école la semaine où il lui offre le second ticket. Sa mère observe l'échange, des larmes dévalant ses joues, sanglotant dans ses mains tandis que Liam secoue sa tête et soupire « ne va pas avec lui ».

Mais Tamika a treize ans vous voyez, et elle a commencé le collège et c'est loin d'être aussi bien que ce qu'on lui a dit. Elle a deux amies qui s'aiment plus l'une l'autre que ce qu'elles l'aiment, trois frères plus proche entre eux qu'ils ne le sont avec elle et des parents qui ne la voient que quand c'est trop tard.

Voyez, Tamika a treize ans et elle est _fatiguée_.

Et alors que sa mère pleure mais ne lui demande pas de rester, alors que ses frères pleurent et reniflent et fixent leurs chaussures mais ne disent rien, Tamika décide de choisir pour elle-même. Elle prend le billet et prépare ses valises.

(Liam l'aide à porter sa valise quand son père monte dans le camion. Il est deux heures du matin et il gèle, alors il lui donne son manteau en flanelle trop grand et ne dit pas un mot à ce sujet. Les autres attendent sur le perron, silencieux comme s'ils étaient en deuil.)

Elle ferme le coffre et refuse de le regarder dans les yeux, mais malgré ses efforts elle ne peut prétendre qu'il ne pleure pas. Il n'en parle pas mais il _ne peut pas s'arrêter de renifler_.

Quand il parle, sa voix est faible. Elle ne l'a jamais entendu avec ce ton là auparavant. « Tu n'es pas obligé de partir avec lui » il marmonne, exactement comme il en avait l'habitude quand il était petit. Il rencontre ses yeux un instant avant de recommencer à fixer ses chaussures. « Ce n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis. »

Tamika n'a jamais été encouragée à dire ce qu'elle pensait aux dépends des autres. Il y a quelque chose en son sein qui remue ses entrailles, et c'est étrange car son estomac se retourne et elle ne peut plus déglutir mais son sang semble geler et ses os sont comme de l'acier. Elle est engourdie du deuil de quitter sa famille derrière elle mais son cœur semble creux. Elle est chaos et calme mélangés. Ses sentiments se confrontent et transforment son cerveau en compote. Elle n'est pas suffisamment forte en cet instant pour être gênée.

Elle se replie sur elle-même alors qu'elle répond : « Qu'est ce qui me retient ici ? »

Liam semble blessé. Il garde ses yeux fixés au sol. « _On_ est là. »dit-il d'une voix froissée. « _Nous_. Ta _famille_. »

« Et si je reste ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Elle sait qu'après l'émotion dû à ce qu'elle reste, les choses redeviendront exactement ce qu'elles étaient. Peut-être avec plus d'animosité, au mieux. Si elle part elle ne sera pas capable de percevoir leur mécontentement à travers les océans qui les séparent. Si elle fait demi-tour et laisse l'avion partir sans elle, elle sera la paria pour toujours.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Li, » Elle frotte son nez et recule, les yeux brûlants mais le visage froid. Elle veut pleurer mais son corps lui _refuse_. « Je ne te manquerai pas beaucoup. »

Et le seul moyen qu'elle ait de dire ça sans s'effondrer est parce que c'est _vrai._ Il était bon pour l'ignorer quand elle était _là_ ; ce serait la chose la plus facile du monde quand elle n'y sera _pas_.

Et ainsi quelques heures plus tard, Tamika et son père embarque dans un avion pour la Sokovie.)

Le nouveau patron de son père est présenté à Tamika un mois après qu'ils se soient installés un jeudi.

Son nom est Baron Strucker, et il travaille dans les miracles.

Il lui dit qu'elle va rendre son père fier. Il lui dit qu'elle va devenir un super héro. Il lui dit que son sacrifice signifie l'ascension de son père vers la gloire, et en tant que fille consciencieuse elle devrait être honorée qu'il l'ait proposé pour le programme. Elle deviendra son bien le plus cher si l'expérience réussit.

Elle ne sait pas comment dire non à un homme qui lui ment si facilement (et elle sait qu'il ment, elle a passé sa vie à regarder et observer, elle reconnaît un menteur quand elle en voit un) alors elle ne le fait simplement _pas_.

Tamika regarde par-dessus son épaule quand deux hommes l'emmènent par les coudes vers la pièce suivante et observe son père la regarder avec un sourire fier et un peu anxieux. Il lève son pouce en signe d'encouragement jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un angle.

Les hommes l'escortant ne lui parlent pas ni ne la regardent, et Tamika n'a jamais été du genre à faire le premier mouvement alors le trajet se déroule en silence. Ils l'emmènent jusqu'à une rangée de douches et la pousse sous l'un des pommeaux. Ils croisent leurs bras et la regardent.

Tamika sait ce qu'ils attendent, et son être entier le _refuse_. Elle se voûte sur elle-même, se sentant froide et malade mais ils ne bougent pas un muscle.

« Déshabille-toi. » Dit l'un d'eux quand le silence s'étire trop longtemps. « Et douche-toi. »

 _Non_. C'est sa première pensée, petite et chétive. Si elle le dit à haute voix, les gardes se moqueront probablement d'elle.

« Dépêche-toi, » dit le second, l'air ennuyé. « Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Elle remarque soudainement qu'ils parlent allemands. C'est une étrange remarque mais Tamika s'y accroche, l'étrangeté que les employés parlent allemand en Europe de l'Est, où les langages sont slaves de nature, et concentre son esprit là-dessus avec une intensité qu'elle réserve usuellement à la lecture.

« _Maintenant !_ » crie le premier impatiemment et Tamika tremblante et gênée et _pleurant_ , le fait. Elle se déshabille et se lave sous le jet chaud pendant deux minutes avant que la douche ne s'éteigne sans son consentement, et ses gardiens poussent un pyjama dans ses bras. Tremblante, elle enfile le pyjama gris qui colle étrangement à sa peau mouillée.

Elle est poussée dans une autre pièce où une équipe médicale l'attend. Tous les docteurs sont occupés avec d'autres patients portant le même pyjama que Tamika, tremblants et l'air perdus, quand elle comprend.

 _Ce n'est pas du tout un honneur_ pense Tamika avec une boule dans la gorge. _Nous allons mourir ici_.

Elle a toujours été du genre à faire confiance à ses instincts, à faire confiance à la première pensée traversant son esprit avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir et la modifier. Et quand elle regarde ses scientifiques allemands prélevant du sang et écrivant sur leurs carnets, elle pense abruptement à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, avec les Nazis et les Juifs dans leurs pyjamas rayés.

 _Elle est tellement effrayée qu'elle ne peut pas bouger un muscle_.

Un des dirigeants derrière elle la pousse sur l'épaule et désigne un docteur dont le patient vient juste de quitter la pièce. « Là. Vas-y. »

Tamika ne veut pas, préférerai rester là où elle est pour toujours et se fondre dans les murs jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient qu'elle est là, mais elle aperçoit un pistolet sur l'un des hommes debout à côté des portes et elle _bouge._

Elle marche et s'assoit avec raideur devant le médecin qui prélève instantanément de son sang. « Nom ? » demande le docteur, et la voix semble féminine, ce qui est pour une quelconque raison très perturbant. Le masque couvre la majorité de son visage mais en y prêtant attention, oui, ces yeux sont ceux d'une femme.

Tamika parvient à peine à cracher son nom.

« Age ? »

« Treize ans… »

« Un quelconque problème médical ? »

« Euh… Battements de cœur irrégulier. » Hérité de sa mère qui en avait hérité de son père.

Les questions continuent jusqu'à ce que le docteur ait un dossier médical complet. A la fin de celui-ci, Tamika a cessé de trembler, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elle s'est calmée. Ça a peut-être même empiré. Ses muscles sont tétanisés, et elle est assise dans une chaise devant un docteur normal sous des néons et il n'y a pas une seule arme ou un regard hostile sur elle mais elle est si sûre qu'elle va mourir qu'elle peut à peine respirer.

Est-ce que son père savait ? se demande-t-elle alors que le docteur la congédie et qu'un homme s'approche d'elle pour l'escorter jusqu'à une autre pièce. Avait-il une idée de ce qu'il faisait quand il l'avait proposé ? Était-ce vraiment cela la société pour laquelle il avait travaillé ces treize dernières années ?

Ça lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un avait planté un couteau dans son estomac et l'y retournait. Le sentiment de trahison était brûlant et laid, et si écrasant que les larmes sortent abruptement, si soudaines qu'elle _s'étouffe avec_.

Elle est emmenée dans une grande cellule remplie de personnes habillées comme elle. Personne ne lève les yeux quand la porte est déverrouillée. Puisqu'elle ne rentre pas immédiatement, elle est poussée par les gardes. Elle trébuche maladroitement sur ses propres pieds quand la porte est claquée derrière elle.

Quelqu'un lève les yeux jusqu'à elle, voit ses yeux rouges et ses joues rondes et sourit sarcastiquement. « Pas ce que tu espérais quand tu t'es portée volontaire, hein, gamine ? » Dit-elle en anglais avec un fort accent.

« Je… je n'étais pas volontaire… » Réplique-t-elle. Elle commence à pleurer mais parvient à ne pas renifler. « Je _ne veux pas_ être ici. »

La personne grimace en sympathie. « Ça c'est dur. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, sans offrir de mots de réconfort. Tamika fixe la fille avec horreur, mais celle-ci ne s'occupe déjà plus d'elle. Elle a basculé sa tête en arrière et tape ses cuisses avec ses mains en un battement.

Tamika inspire difficilement et choisit un endroit ou s'asseoir et se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle enfouie son visage dans ses genoux et prie pour la première fois de sa vie pour que quelqu'un la sorte d'ici. Il n'y a pas moyen que ça finisse bien. Elle veut partir. C'était une _erreur_ de quitter la Nouvelle-Zélande. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer que c'était ce qui l'attendait en Sokovie.

 _Ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi._

Elle plaque ses deux mains contre sa bouche alors que son corps est secoué de sanglots qu'elle ressent jusque dans ses os.

La Sokovie était censée être son nouveau départ. Ce n'était pas _supposé_ être..

Un bras s'enroule autour de ses épaules, la faisant sursauter. Tamika relève ses yeux et rencontre ceux marrons de quelqu'un qui ne peut pas avoir plus de seize ans. Elle a des boucles brunes et du maquillage étalé sur son visage, probablement à cause de la douche. Elle a l'air inquiète et parle à Tamika dans un langage qu'elle reconnaît comme du Roumain.

« Je ne... Je ne parle pas cette langue… Anglais ? Est-ce que tu parles anglais ? »

L'adolescente penche la tête et fronce les sourcils, secouant la tête. Elle dit quelque chose en Roumain à nouveau, avant de cligner des yeux et de changer d'option. Elle parle dans une autre langue, de l'Italien ou de l'Espagnol, dont Tamika ne sait rien, avant de soupirer quand Tamika continue de la regarder fixement.

Tamika frotte son nez et demande en Allemand : « Est-ce que tu parles Allemand ? »

La fille bondit et hoche la tête. « Ja ! » Elle sourit, contente, et autant que Tamika essaye elle ne peut lui retourner. « Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Tamika hésite. L'accueil réservé par la fille précédente était moins qu'encourageant, et l'adolescente à ses côté semble trop heureuse pour ne pas avoir été volontaire. Tamika a l'impression que la plupart, si ce n'est tous les autres dans la cellule étaient volontaires pour cette opportunité. C'est _terrifiant_.

Mais l'adolescente la fixe l'air réellement concernée, et non à côté d'elle ou à travers elle, et son bras est solide autour des épaules de Tamika. Son corps est solide. Elle est réelle. Elle est réveillée et c'est vraiment en train de se passer.

 _Dieu_ , qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

« Je n'étais pas volontaire pour ça. » Soupire-t-elle. « Mon père m'a emmené ici. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. J'ai peur. Je ne devrai pas être ici. »

« Tu n'est _pas volontaire_? » L'adolescente semble indignée. « Comment ton père a-t-il put te forcer à faire ça ? Tu es clairement une étrangère. » Elle fait un geste envers la peau sombre de Tamika et hausse les épaules. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? »

« Nous avons déménagé du Sud pour son boulot. Il m'a emmené au travail en disant que son patron voulait me rencontrer, puis j'ai été forcée de participer. »

L'adolescente grimaça. « Il t'a déçu. T'a manipulée. C'est dégoûtant. C'est ton père tu as dit ? »

« Ouais… »

« Où est ta mère ? »

« Dans ma terre natale, avec mes frères. »

« Ne te chercheront-ils pas ? »Demande-t-elle « Tu es leur famille. Si tu ne les contacte pas, ils vont s'inquiéter. »

« Je ne pense pas… » Tamika ferme les yeux et soupire. « Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes, ma famille et moi. Ils m'en voudront de ne pas les contacter mais ils ne se démèneront pas pour moi. »

« Réellement ? » Elle semble choquée et horrifiée. Tamika hausse les épaules. L'adolescente pince ses lèvres. « C'est inacceptable ! Et ils s'appellent ta famille ? N'importe quoi ! C'est _dégradant_. Si tu ne veux pas être ici, alors tu ne devrais pas y être ! »

« Je ne peux pas partir maintenant que j'y suis. » Dit Tamika alors que la porte de la cellule s'ouvre et qu'une autre brune entre. Elle est ici de son plein gré réalise Tamika. C'est évident dans la confiance avec laquelle elle marche. « J'ai demandé. Je suis obligée de rester. » Elle ment, mais pour ce qu'elle en sait, c'est la vérité.

Son instinct lui dit de ne pas se faire remarquer. Supplier qu'on la laisse sortir ne va pas l'avancer. L'adolescente semble vouloir manifester à ce propos. Tamika sent que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Elle demande rapidement : « Tu es volontaire ? »

« Oui. » Répond l'ado. « Je veux faire partie de l'expérience qui restaurera la gloire de la Sokovie et aider les efforts dans la guerre contre les États-Unis par tous les moyens que j'ai. » Elle serre les dents et crache quelque chose en Roumain. « Les _Américains_ m'ont pris ma famille. HYDRA m'a promis de les venger. Ma petite sœur… »

« _HYDRA_? »

« C'est le nom de l'agence à qui l'on confie nos vies » Dit-elle succinctement en acquiesçant. « HYDRA. Ce sont… »

« Je sais qui ils sont. » Tamika la coupe avant de se réfugier dans un silence horrifié. Elle est une jeune fille bien éduquée, et a toujours eu d'excellentes notes sur son bulletin d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Elle a réussi l'histoire avec brio. Elle sait exactement ce qu'HYDRA est.

Son père était un _Nazi_?

Elle pense à son arrière grand-père Wilhelm mort en « héros de guerre » en 1945. Au héro de son père. Au portrait de son _Nazi de grand père_ affiché _fièrement_ dans leur salon.

Elle se sent _malade_.

« Je vais mourir ici… » Murmure-t-elle, à haute voix pour la première fois. L'adolescente fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son anglais. Tamika sent tous ses sens disparaître alors que son corps s'engourdit d'horreur. « Je vais _mourir_ ici. »

« Quoi ? » L'adolescente secoue sa tête et souffle. « Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Je m'appelle Helena. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Elle offre une réponse à contre cœur alors que l'horreur de la situation commence à faire son chemin jusqu'à son esprit. « … Tamika. »

« C'est sympa de faire ta connaissance Tamika, même si le fait que tu ne sois pas volontaire rend cette rencontre triste. »

Tamika n'écoute pas. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle réalise…

… Qu'elle hait son père.

Elle le haïra jusqu'à la _tombe_.

(Elle ne le sait pas, mais dès que Tamika est hors de vue, son père est emmené et fusillé. Il était compromis émotionnellement. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire confiance pour leur rester loyal après qu'il ait découvert la réalité des expériences, alors ils ne risquent pas une fuite et y posent un stop avant que ça ait ne serait-ce que commencer.

En vérité, quelques années plus tard, Tamika n'est plus le genre de personnes qui s'en préoccupe.)

Helena meurt durant la première phase de test.

Tamika se tortille et tire sur ses liens de cuir alors que des flammes liquides traversent son corps et perd la notion du temps après le troisième jour de douleur.

Baron Strucker la visite personnellement et sourit fièrement. « La première fois est toujours la pire. » Dit-il en tapotant son bras.

Elle se tord comme si elle avait été électrocutée. Elle a une muselière qui l'empêche de parler, mise en place pour l'empêcher de se mordre la langue. Elle ne peut s'arrêter de faire des bruits animaux pathétiques. Ses draps sont souillés de sueur et elle ne parvient pas à sentir son corps.

Helena est morte, mais Tamika n'a pas autant de chance.

Elle subit sa seconde injection. Ses hurlements écorchent sa gorge avec férocité, et elle avale du sang jusqu'à s'étouffer avec.

( _Elle ne meurt toujours pas_ ).

Les injections ne modifient pas ses cellules comme Strucker le voulait. 68 % des sujets sont morts, et les 32 % restants souhaiteraient avoir eu cette chance. Il change de cobayes, et d'expériences pour arriver à ses fins.

Tamika se recroqueville dans un coin de sa cellule, couvrant ses oreilles alors que des cris torturés résonnent autour d'elle. Ses mains pressent autour de sa tête mais les cris ne semblent pas s'estomper.

Ça lui prend un moment de réaliser que c'est car les cris sont aussi forts dans sa tête qu'à l'extérieur.

Elle ne peut pas leur échapper.

Les sujets sont exposés au spectre après un mois d'isolation pour voir si la détérioration des facultés mentales jouent un rôle dans l'assimilation du corps humain par le spectre.

Le sceptre attaque et possède l'esprit affaibli plutôt que le corps, donnant à celui-ci l'énergie d'accomplir son souhait le plus cher.

Quelqu'un s'échappe dans la forêt avant d'être descendu par un sniper. Les autres 99,99 % se suicident.

Tamika est affamé tandis qu'un autre groupe est gavé de plats nutritifs pour voir si l'approche du sceptre diffère de son attaque usuelle, possession puis suicide par grève de la faim.

Tamika est l'une des rares à survivre à l'expérience. Elle est clouée au lit par des terreurs nocturnes si vivantes qu'elle se réveille avec du sang sur la nuque, là où elle a éraflé son kidnapper invisible.

Ils nourrissent son porridge de fraises et de pêches.

A cause de leurs expériences, elle ne peut refuser. C'est une goutte d'eau au milieu d'un océan, mais alors qu'elle s'étrangle avec les fruits et l'avoine, c'est ce pour quoi elle pleure le plus.

Un deuil intense est suggéré pour ouvrir l'esprit à des influences plus grandes, plus sombres. Tamika observe alors que les prisonniers mal-nourris, hantés sont escortés dans un laboratoire un par un, suivis par un coup de feu, suivis pas des cris de détresse, puis des cris de colère. Parfois ils sont sortis de la pièce, les yeux vides et incapables de supporter leur propre poids.

S'ils sont chanceux, ils ne sortent pas du tout et meurent avec les aimés que Strucker a exécuté devant eux.

77 % meurent

L'électrothérapie est employé sur les plus âgés.

48,22 % meurent.

Les enfants suivent. 89 %

Les femmes ont 73,8 % de plus de chances que les hommes de survivre à l'exposition au spectre.

Plus de cinquante personnes meurent. Tamika se demande où Strucker obtient autant de gens -si _tous_ sont des volontaires, où si ce sont des enfants innocents qui croyaient que leurs parents ne leur feraient jamais de mal.

Elle se demande si ça a encore de l'importance.

Les handicaps sont testés pour leur plasticité.

10 % meurent.

Il coupe quelques membres.

50 %.

Handicaps physiques.

25 %.

Strucker pense que le sceptre a besoin d'un contact direct avec une blessure mortelle.

100 %.

Forme physique développée. Pas de résultat.

Ce qui signifie basiquement que personne ne meurt.

Tamika est ramené dans sa cellule et vit jusqu'au lendemain. Elle pleure quand elle se réveille, et ne le remarque que quand son oreiller est déjà à moitié trempé.

Elle espère que Liam continue de jouer au rugby.

Certains jours, Strucker torture qui il veut jute parce qu'il le peut. Ces jours-là, il porte un t-shirt rouge et siffle un air enjoué alors qu'il traverse les blocs de cellule. Tamika apprend à craindre ce son. Elle apprend à se fondre dans les ombres jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne une.

Parfois ça marche.

 _« S'il vous plaît, s-s'il vous pl...aît… arrêt-tez… Je suis si… Je suis si fa… fatiguée… en peux plus. J'en peux plus… S'il vous pla-AAA_ _ **AAAHH-**_ _»_

Parfois ça ne marche pas.

La détermination est testée. 100 % des adultes meurent, comme tous les enfants.

L'expérience n'est pas sans résultats. Ceux-ci montrent que les gens entre 16 et 25 ans, particulièrement les femmes mais avec quelques hommes ont plus de chances de survivre. Strucker suppose que c'est car leur volonté est encore forte. Les plus anciens sont fatigués et vieux, ils sont faibles après quelques temps d'isolation. Une fois que les enfants ont perdus leurs illusions, leur espoir part rapidement avec.

Mais les jeunes adultes ont vécu des bonnes et des mauvaises expériences, à part à peu près égales. Les batailles qu'ils ont mené pour gagner sont encore fraîches dans leurs esprits. Ils sont vifs et réalistes, méfiants dans leurs espoirs mais suffisamment jeunes pour encore croire en leurs rêves.

Le sceptre aime ceux qui luttent.

 _(...tu as du cœur...)_

Leur premier succès est une fille appelée Ellie, une aveugle de vingt-deux ans et n'ayant qu'une seule jambe. Ellie avait rejoint le programme avec les deux mais Strucker avait rapidement remédié à cela.

Le sceptre lui donne la capacité de changer ses cheveux de couleur. C'est inutile, et elle exécuté sur un ordre déçu de Strucker. Sa mort n'est cependant pas vaine pour les scientifiques. Elle est leur premier succès après tout.

Un jeune femme handicapée physiquement avait survécu.

Les docteurs changent une variable et utilisent de jeunes femmes handicapées mentalement.

Toutes meurent sauf une, et contrairement à Ellie, les pouvoirs qu'elle obtient grâce au spectre ne sont pas ceux d'un numéro de cirque. Elle peut manipuler de l'énergie de manière similaire à de la télékinésie, avec comme preuve l'explosion qui se produit dans le labo lorsque le sceptre envahit son esprit. Elle détruit l'atelier en un instant, criant tout du long, avant de tomber inconsciente.

Ils testent son jumeau, un garçon avec du TDAH, et sont euphoriques quand il survit. Il subit une convulsion sur la table, qui se révèle ne pas être une convulsion mais juste lui bougeant trop vite pour que l'œil le voit correctement. Ils lui injectent un sédatif et le mette dans une cellule à côté de sa sœur jumelle et continuent sur leurs autres cobayes, optimistes à propos des résultats.

Ils sont grandement déçu. Même avec leur catégorie de sujets réduite à ceux ayant le plus de chance de développer des capacités, tous meurent en hurlant lorsque le sceptre rejette leur corp et les rend fous peu de temps avant leur mort. Tamika les entend crier pendant des jours avant d'être sélectionnée à son tour.

Le route jusqu'au laboratoire est familière. Tamika ne plante pas ses talons ou ne se bat encore. C'est inutile. Mais elle ne rend pas le trajet facile pour autant, forçant les gardes à la porter par les bras lorsqu'elle refuse de marcher, peu importe combien ils menacent de lui frapper les côtes. S'échapper et résister est futile, mais elle ne peut pas les laisser soumettre son esprit non plus. Il ne lui _prendront pas_ ça.

Elle est attachée à une table qui empeste le sang et la peur. C'est presque définitivement inscrit dans sa tête, car la salle est nettoyée minutieusement après chaque mort. Ou peut-être qu'elle a un odorat surhumain et peut sentir ce genre de chose. Qu'en sait-elle ? Après ces deux ans en enfer, n'importe quoi pourrait arriver.

Les scientifiques murmurent entre eux alors qu'ils installent l'équipement et manipulent précautionneusement le spectre, présenté dans une vitrine de verre, devant la table de Tamika. Ils la laissent pour aller dans la chambre d'observation avec la vitre teintée. Il y a un court silence avant qu'il y ait un sifflement et le caisson hermétique contenant le sceptre glisse sur le côté.

Le bleu gaz du sceptre s'allume. Ça se déplace dans la pièce immobile comme si une bourrasque de vent l'avait fait ondulé avant que ça ne s'immobilise. Tamika observe et ses narines se dilatent, déglutissant nerveusement. Comme un prédateur observant sa proie, le gaz se rapproche d'elle, presque conscient dans sa capacité à reconnaître une victime et l'attaquer.

Ça approche douloureusement lentement. Tamika se demande ce que ça va lui montrer cette fois. Quand ça ne lui provoque pas des sensations inimaginable qui sont purement psychosomatique mais non moins _douloureuses_ , le sceptre lui montre ses pires cauchemars.

La première année, c'était la torture, puis l'isolation, puis les abus sexuels. Après qu'elle ait survécu à ces horreurs, ça avait changé un peu. Elle n'avait plus des cauchemars de clowns et de zombies, mais de sa fuite et d'une mort lente causée par l'hypothermie dans la neige, ou parvenir jusqu'au monde extérieur et retrouver sa famille, devenue des complets étrangers. Parfois elle entend les cris de ses frères et regarde alors qu'ils sont découpés, l'intérieur à la vue des observateurs.

Parfois ça lui fait rêver d'un vide qui l'aspire entièrement et danse sous sa peau, chuchotant et caquetant et chantant une sombre chanson. Elle ressent les sensations de ce rêve pendant des jours, et le reste de ses nuits jusqu'à son interaction suivante avec le sceptre sont toujours le même passage, encore et encore. C'est si déstabilisant qu'elle _désire_ retourner voir le sceptre pour obtenir un nouveau cauchemar.

N'importe quoi est mieux que ce rêve.

Le gaz englouti le bas de son corps et rampe sur sa poitrine, lourd comme des doigt squelettes dansant sur sa peau. Le gaz s'amincit rapidement sur son corps et la couvre des pieds à la tête. Pendant un instant, ça plane gentiment sur sa peau, persistant comme une pensée intrusive qui refuse de s'en aller.

Tamika prend une profonde inspiration. _Donne moi tout ce que tu as, espèce de merde_ pense-t-elle vindicativement, fixant le plafond _Je suis forte. Je ne te laisserai pas me brutaliser._

Comme toujours, elle pense à son père, et une bouffée de haine fait atteindre à son corps une tension critique.

À ce moment-là, le gaz se regroupe brusquement au-dessus de son cœur, tourne sur lui-même comme une tempête et

 _plonge_

 _en_

 _elle_

Tamika _crie_ de toutes ses _forces_. La douleur est intense, et chauffée à blanc, et c'est une torture d'un niveau que Strucker lui-même peine à atteindre. La magie du sceptre s'agrippe sous sa peau et casse ses côtes en serrant autour de son cœur, et c'est comme si elle avait été empoisonnée, comme si il y avait du feu dans ses veines, et son corps lutte contre ses liens dans une futile tentative de rejeter l'ennemi hors d'elle. Mais la magie est en elle, et son nez saigne alors que son corps alterne entre la pire douleur qu'il ait jamais subi et un engourdissement total.

 _Vas te faire foutre_ pense-t-elle alors qu'elle hurle sa douleur à la chambre vide. Le sceptre s'insinue dans chaque cellule et _mondieusilvousplaîtarrêtez_

 _c'est_

 _d_ _ **Ou**_ _Leu_ _ **R**_

 _trop trop trop_

sors de moi

Ar **Rê** te d **E** me Re **Gar** dEr

je suis fatiguée tu écoutes encore je suis fatiguée juste laisse moi laisse moi mourir

la mort serait un soulagement laisse moi mourir

dOuLeuR

v _aS_ **tE** fAirE _**fOutrE je**_ _verRai_ _ **à**_ **nOuvEau** meS FrèrEs _**esSaie dE m'ARrêTer pouR Voir**_

 **E T Puis-**

 _Plus rien_

Tamika ouvre ses yeux pour voir le monde teinté de gris. Elle tire sur ses attaches et ne rencontre aucune résistance. Elle se sent déconnecté du monde alors qu'elle regarde autour de la pièce. Elle est toujours dans le laboratoire, elle peut dire au moins cela même si tout ressemble à une vieille photo en noir et blanc. Elle rêve de cette chaise. Elle la reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

La pièce est soudainement remplie de scientifiques frénétiques, surpris et fascinés alors qu'ils examinent la chaise dont elle s'est libérée. Les liens de cuir qui la retenaient sont toujours intacts, mais en regardant ses poignets nus elle _sait_ qu'elle s'est libérée d'une certaine manière. Si ce n'est pas en les détruisant alors _comment…_ ?

Et c'est l'instant où Baron Strucker rentre dans la pièce _droit à travers elle_.

Elle hoquette de surprise, les yeux écarquillés tandis que Strucker frissonne et aboie des ordres, demande des réponses de la part de son équipe.

Personne ne peut la voir. Tout le monde fixe à travers elle, comme si elle n'était pas là.

C'est comme si elle était un...

Oh, Dieu

Elle est morte n'est-ce pas ? Un fantôme ?

Tamika porte la main à sa bouche et sanglote de bonheur.

« Merci, » murmure-t-elle à qui que ce soit qui avait écouté et qui l'avait libéré « _Merci, merci_ , je suis enfin morte, merci- »

Et après elle rencontre à nouveau l'humour du diable, et les couleurs retrouvent le monde et les scientistes pousse des exclamations de surprise.

Il la fixent.

La vision normale et celle en noir et blanc alternent devant les yeux de Tamika suffisamment vite pour lui donner mal à la tête. Elle grogne et serre les dents, levant une main vers sa tête palpitante. Son estomac se tourne et se retourne.

Baron Strucker s tient droit devant elle, une lueur dans les yeux alors qu'il pose sa main sur son épaule. Ça varie de tangible à intangible juste sous ses doigts. Il lâche une petite exclamation d'émerveillement et murmure « Stupéfiant... » révérencieusement.

« Tu peux devenir invisible » note-t-il alors que son corps varie entre fumeux, opaque et pas-là-du-tout. Sa main tombe presque à travers l'espace vide où son épaule était avant qu'elle ne se re-solidifie rapidement. « Et intangible. Un autre succès, un autre miracle, c'est… Les possibilités sont _infinies_. Les opportunités ne serait-ce qu'en espionnage sont remarquables ! »

« H _err_ Strucker ? Est-elle stable ? »

« Elle le sera » réplique Strucker confiant « Prépare la cellule à côté des jumeaux. Amenez-y notre nouveau sujet. Nous, mes amis, » il inspire profondément et expire sa satisfaction silencieuse. Le mal de tête vibrant derrière les yeux de Tamika se transforme en une migraine terrible. « allons créer une armée de _miracles_ en un _rien de temps_ »

Quatre gardes se portent à ses côtés et tentent de la saisir entre aux. Leurs mains la traversent.

Strucker incline la tête. « Il nous faudra faire un collier pour toi, je crois. »

Les quelques mois qui suivent semblent sortis du huitième cercle des enfers.

On est en 2015. Ça fait quatre ans qu'elle a déménagé en Sokovie. Elle a 16 ans, ou est sur le point de les avoir.

On est en 2015 et elle porte un collier comme un chien pour empêcher ses pouvoirs de s'activer sans l'autorisation de ses propriétaires.

Malgré tout, Tamika refuse de travailler pour Strucker. Elle ne tuera personne pour lui, et elle le lui crache à la figure chaque fois qu'il demande.

« Va en enfer. » Hoquette-t-elle dès que sa tête est sortie du seau. Elle se débat pour respirer et est si nauséeuse qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir déjà un pied dans sa tombe, mais _putain_ , c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne _changera pas_.

Il lui a tout pris sauf _ça_ \- la liberté et le droit de penser, et _choisir_ et rester en accord avec les quelques principes qui lui restent. Il peut lacérer son corps et détruire son esprit, mais _elle ne lui donnera pas son âme_.

« Dernière chance » Dit Strucker d'un ton sec « Prend cette mission. »

Des gens vont mourir. Elle ne peut être une part de ça et ils ne peuvent pas l'y forcer leur collier l'attache à cette dimension, mais il ne peut activer ses pouvoirs, cette capacité reste _sienne_.

Elle se plante comme un arbre, le regarde dans les yeux et dit « _Non_. »

Strucker soupire, et sa tête est replongée dans le seau. Elle crie dans l'eau. Personne ne l'entend.

Personne ne la sauve.

« Pourquoi est-tu là ? » Demande Wanda Maximoff. « Tu n'es pas sokovienne. Tu n'es pas ici pour te battre pour ton pays ou pour une vengeance. Pourquoi te bas-tu ? »

Tamika Maihi triture sa chemise de nuit. « Moi-même. »

Wanda hausse les sourcils. Elle est debout en dehors de la cellule de verre de Tamika, sa voix traversant l'interphone. Elle est probablement ici pour manipuler Tamika afin qu'elle devienne une poupée de Strucker, mais elle n'a pas fait un geste pour faire quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Durant l'heure passée, elle a posé des questions, essayant de découvrir ce qui motive Tamika..

« Tu te bats pour… Toi ? » L'idée semble surprendre Wanda. Compréhensible. En tant que jumelle, la seule fois où elle a été seule était durant les douze minutes qu'elle avait prise pour rejoindre son frère hors de l'utérus de leur mère. « Pourquoi ? »

Tamika hausse les épaules et sourit sans joie, dit fermement « Et bien, personne d'autre ne va le faire ? »

« Ils s'inquiètent » Dit une fois Wanda « que tu enlève ton collier et t'échappe du complexe. »

« Ah oui ? »

Wanda hoche la tête. « Tu en es capable, je sais que tu l'es. Tes capacités sont idéales pour ça, en fait. Ils attendent que tu fasses une tentative. Ils pensent que ça arrivera d'un jour à l'autre. »

« Qui sont « ils » ? » Demande Tamika, fixant le mur, le regard vide. La question ne semble pas modifier le silence de Wanda. Toutes les deux savent qui _ils_ sont. « La réponse à ta question n'a rien de spécial. Je ne prévoie pas de fuite épique ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne pars pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Pousse Wanda, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Si tu ne veux pas être ici, pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas ? »

« Je n'ai nulle part où aller. » Avoue Tamika, avant de faire une pause et continuer. « Les gens que j'ai laissé derrière sont mieux sans moi. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Tu es jeune, n'est-ce pas ? » Tamika acquiesce. « Tu es trop jeune pour avoir des yeux aussi vieux. » Wanda s'avance et place sa main sur le verre de la cellule. « On peut te donner quelque chose pour quoi te _battre_ , Tamika. Quelque chose de plus grand que toi. Si tu nous _laisse_... »

« Non merci » Tamika retourne à fixer les fissures dans le mur. Elle tape ses doigts sur ses cuisses en un battement irrégulier. « Je ne veux pas travailler pour des brutes. Ma mère m'a mieux élevé que ça. »

Wanda souffle et dénigre les dires de Tamika en secouant sa tête. « Tu es trop têtue. » Réprimande-t-elle Tamika. « Tu ne vois pas la vérité telle qu'elle est. HYDRA, Sokovie, Strucker, nous ne sommes _pas_ l'ennemi. Nous sommes les _victimes_ des Américains, nous battant pour notre droit de vivre. Il y a un _sens_ à cela plus qu'à rester assise dans une cellule vide dans une chemise de nuit sale, lisant le même livre pour le reste de l'éternité ! »

Quand Tamika conserve son silence solennel, Wanda plisse ses lèvres et réessaie. « Tu pourrais _agir_... » accentue-t-elle avant que Tamika n'ouvre la bouche et la coupe.

 _« Les actions humaines deviennent incroyablement importantes quand elles surgissent d'une conscience claire de la temporalité et du caractère éphémère de tout ce qui est humain. C'est cette seule conscience qui peut inspirer de la grandeur à l'action_ » Récite-t-elle d'une voix claire. Elle l'avait mémorisé et cela s'entendait dans la confiance de son ton. Wanda cligne des yeux, essayant d'enregistrer les mots. « Tu penses que HYDRA fait ce qui est juste, et tu crois en tes actions à leurs services comme étant juste et grande par association. »

Tamika baisse les yeux sur ses mains et hausse les épaules. « Tu te trompes à leur propos. S'ils se battaient pour les gens normaux, ils auraient utilisé des gens normaux pour le faire. À la place, ils s'assurent de faire tout sauf ça. C'est louche, quel que soit la manière dont tu le regarde. Clairement, ils veulent que tu te battes dans une guerre plus grande que celle pour la Sokovie. »

Ou du moins c'était ainsi que Tamika le percevait. Avec chaque héro, il y avait un vilain avec un pouvoir opposé aussi grand. Si on voulait protéger les petites gens, il fallait faire son héro d'une petite gens, autrement un adversaire se lèverait et grandirait et continuerait de grandir. Ça sentait la catastrophe. Il fallait rester aussi simple que possible quand on en venait à devenir un héro, ou on maudirai les gens qu'on clamerait protéger.

Elle continue, jetant un coup d'œil au livre rangé sous son matelas. « Quand à moi ? Et bien, je ne veux me battre dans aucune guerre. Je suis bien à lire le même livre de Vaclav Havel jusqu'à ce que je meure. » Elle sourit dans la direction de Wanda. Wanda ne semble pas impressionnée. « C'est un plutôt bon livre. »

« Strucker te laissera pourrir ici, Maihi. Il préférerai que tu meure lentement et douloureusement que de te laisser tomber entre les mains ennemies. »

« ...Euh, comment était cette phrase déjà ? Hmm … ' _L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami'_? » Quoi que ce soit, c'est ce sur quoi je parie. » Tamika fronce son nez et remonte ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle pose sa joue sur ses genoux et fixe à nouveau le mur. Elle veut retourner dormir. « ...Me battrai pas pour Strucker, Wanda. Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger. »

« Je _pourrai_. » La contredit Wanda. Tamika se tend en préparation d'un lavage mental. Elle ne sait pas comment elle résisterait à une attaque de cette sorte. Wanda n'a jamais fait d'elle un ennemi auparavant, et ses pouvoirs sont si imprévisibles que Tamika pourrait ne pas s'en sortir même en devenant intangible. « Je pourrais, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je n'en ai pas _besoin_. Tu finiras par voir la raison par toi-même, et n'en sera qu'une alliée plus fidèle. J'en suis sûre. »

Tamika soupire et plisse les lèvres. « N'y compte pas trop. »

« Vous ne savez pas quand abandonner, n'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle Maihi ? La femme aussi droite que Dieu ? »

« Je n'-n'aime juste p-pas… les br… brutes... »

« Mignon. Augmentez le voltage. Je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit de ce genre de sa part. »

 _Ton nom est Tamika Maihi. Tu es dans dans une base d'HYDRA en Sokovie. On est en 2015. Tu as seize ans. Tu ne tueras personne._

 _Ton nom est Tamika Maihi. Tu es dans dans une base d'HYDRA en Sokovie. On est en 2015. Tu as seize ans. Tu ne tueras personne._

 _Ton nom est Tamika Maihi. Tu es dans dans une base d'HYDRA en Sokovie. On est en 2015. Tu as seize ans. Tu ne tueras personne._

« Pourquoi résistes-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui te conduit à me refuser ? »

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

 _Ton nom est Tamika Maihi…._

« Tu dois te sentir très seule... » Remarque Wanda en regardant Tamika gribouiller un autre morpion sur le mur. Il est couvert de petits jeux tels que celui-ci. « Je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu fais pour rester saine. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » Tamika réponde laconiquement, dessinant un cercle. Elle en relie trois. Au moins soixante autres jeux ont été gagnés de la même manière. Il n'y a pas tant de manière de remporter un jeu aussi simple. « Vas-tu à nouveau essayer de me recruter ? »

« ...Non. » Décide Wanda, lançant un regard subreptice par dessus son épaule. Elle fait face à Tamika résolument. « Je veux apprendre à te connaître. »

« Ça fait des mois et tu es soudainement intéressée ? »

« Pietro m'a demandé hier si ton anniversaire était passé ou pas encore. Il m'est apparu que je ne sais pas quand est ton anniversaire. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de toi. J'ai l'intention d'y remédier. »

« C'est gentil » remarque Tamika alors qu'elle dessine une autre partie sur le mur. « Mon anniversaire est le 31 mai. »

« Alors tu as encore 15 ans » Note Wanda, l'air perturbée en le disant à haute voix. _Je sais_ veut glousser Tamika _c'est plutôt jeune n'est-ce pas ?_ « On est seulement en avril. »

« Avril ? » C'était le mois d'anniversaire de sa mère. « On a passé le 22 ? »

« Non, on est seulement le 7. Pourquoi tu demandes ? La date est spéciale pour toi ? »

« Pas vraiment. Pas ici, du moins. »Tamika jette un coup d'œil à Wanda et remarque la jeune femme l'observer curieusement. Ses yeux ont l'air plus doux que d'habitude. Elle _est_ réellement ici pour en apprendre plus sur Tamika, ce n'est pas une stratégie de recrutement élaborée. Tellement… inhabituel. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? « Quand est ton anniversaire ? »

« Pietro et moi sommes nés le 10 mai. » Sourit-elle surprenamment chaudement. « Le même mois que toi. »

« Qui est le plus vieux ? »

« De moi et de Pietro ? » Wanda penche sa tête.

« Mmm » Acquiesce Tamika.

Wanda fronce les sourcils et demande « Ça a de l'importance ? Nous sommes jumeaux. »

« Tu es la plus jeune. » Énonce Tamika avec une confiance absolue, la bouche tordue pas l'amusement dû au magnifique grognement que lui offre Wanda. « Parle moi de Pietro. »

La jeune sorcière émet un son particulier. « Je croyais que nous allions parler de toi aujourd'hui. »

« Parler de n'importe quoi est bien, mais ma vie est ennuyeuse. Pietro et toi êtes différents je pense. » Répond immédiatement Tamika.

Les yeux de Wanda redeviennent tristes et elle acquiesce. Elle porte les mêmes vêtements que d'habitude, la jupe, les chaussettes montantes jusqu'aux cuisses, le t-shirt de coton rouge et le cardigan noir. Tamika se demande si c'est simplement son style, ou si ce sont les seuls vêtements qu'elle a.

« Pietro est mon meilleur ami. » Lui raconte Wanda, les yeux perdus dans ses pensées. Tamika s'installe pour écouter. « Lui et moi, on partage une âme. Même avant que l'expérience de Strucker l'amplifie, je pouvais sentir sa présence à l'arrière de mon esprit. Ça vibre. Quand il est triste, je suis triste. Quand il est en colère, je suis en colère. On se connaît _intrinsèquement_. Mon frère et moi… Nous sommes deux moitiés d'un tout. Nous l'avons toujours été. Ça… ça rendait notre mère folle, parce que nous... »

Tamika pense qu'elle apprécierait Pietro si elle le rencontre un jour.

« Et ta famille ? »

« Je pense qu'ils m'ont oublié. Je suis ici depuis quatre ans. Je suis heureuse qu'ils ne me connaissent pas telle que je suis maintenant. »

« Pietro aimerait te rencontrer. Il dit que tu serais une petite sœur plus gentille que moi, l'imbécile. » Gloussement, roulement d'yeux, elle ne lui en veut pas du tout.

« Ouais ? Dis-lui qu'il a l'air d'un bon grand frère. Ça ne me dérangerai pas qu'il soit le mien… Et toi ma sœur. » Regard subreptice. Nerveux. Pourquoi as-tu dis ça idiote ?

Surprise. Joues rouges, sourire timide. « Être ta grande sœur ? » Est-ce que j'imagine l'espoir sur son visage ?

Haussement d'épaule. « J'en ai jamais eu avant. Ça serait cool. » Regarde ailleurs, regarde ailleurs, ne la laisse pas voir combien ça compte pour toi.

Regarde quand même.

Elle est plus jolie que jamais quand elle sourit de toutes ses dents. « J'adorerai. » Plaisante-t-elle ?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Arrête de pleurer, elle ne veut pas voir ça.

 _Ton nom est Tamika Maihi. Tu es dans dans une base d'HYDRA en Sokovie. On est en 2015. Tu as seize ans. Tu ne tueras personne._

 _Ton nom est Tamika Maihi. Tu es dans dans une base d'HYDRA en Sokovie. On est en 2015. Tu as seize ans. Tu ne tueras personne._

 _Ton nom est…_

« Je préférerai mourir ! »

« Attention gamine. Tu pourrais trop me tenter pour que je me contrôle la prochaine fois. Toi, là-bas, passe moi -oui, _ça_. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas utilise de fouet. C'est un peu médiéval comme punition, aucune originalité, mais tu me tapes sur les nerfs. »

- _Tamika Maihi. Tu es dans une dans une base d'HYDRA en Sokovie. On est en 2015. Tu as seize ans._

« Dernière chance... »

 _Tu ne tueras_

« … Travaille pour moi. »

 _ **personne**_

« Non. »

« Très biens. Toi, attaches la sur cette barre. j'ai besoin de voir son dos. »

 _p...person...personne. Tu ne tueras personne._

 _Ton nom est Tamika Maihi et tu ne cesseras jamais de lutter contre lui._

 _En vérité, tu_ _ **mourras**_ _la première._

Grésillement d'interphone. Wanda est là ? Elle est en retard. Regard en diagonal. Visage désolé. Clignement d'yeux, surprise, trahison, fureur. Dominés rapidement, mais tu l'as aperçu quand même.

Sourire fermé. « Pietro m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Dix coups ? Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il à guérir ? Ton corps régénère plus vite que la moyenne mais quand même… »

« ...Mmm... »

« J-Je suis désolée, ça n'aurait du _jamais_... » Elle déglutit, racle sa gorge. Elle repose ses mains sur sa jupe. Son visage est rouge de -colère ? « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Tu es fatiguée. « Comme si je venais de me faire fouetter. » Tu veux dormir toute la journée. Laisser le temps passer sans toi. Ça serait sympa.

Grimace. « Et… mentalement ? »

« Je suis fatiguée Wanda. » Comprendra-t-elle à quel point ? « Je veux dormir. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Et bien... » Déglutissement. « Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je viendrais vérifier que ça va quand je pourrais. »

Ah, elle n'a pas compris. Tu aimerais en être bouleversée.

Tu n'as pas l'énergie. Dis bonjour à Pietro pour moi, tu penses. Tu ne le dis pas à haute voix. Elle pars et tu dors, dors, dors.

(Tu continue de te réveiller.)

Les coups de fouet mettent un mois à guérir.

Tu loupes ton anniversaire. Tu ne le réalises pas avant que Wanda ne s'excuse.

« Oh. C'est pas grave. »

« Les docteurs ne me laissaient pas venir te voir. Ils croient toujours que j'essaie de te recruter et ils ne pensaient pas que je fasse du bon boulot alors ils voulaient stopper les visites. Je les ai convaincu de me laisser rester. »

« Bien... »

Sourcils froncés. « Est-ce que ça va Tamika ? Ton dos a guéri n'est ce pas ? »

Ton dos… ? Oh. Oui. « Oui. »

Confusion. « Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

« Ils ne te nourrissent pas correctement ? »

Soupir. Ne la regarde pas, elle pourrait voir quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas prête à savoir. Elle a l'air en bonne santé. Ils prennent soin de leurs atouts obéissants.

Bien.

« Juste fatiguée. »

« Mais…Tu es tout le temps fatiguée. »

« … Je sais… »

Dommage, hein ?

« Лaпочкa ! » Tu sursautes. Ouvre tes yeux. C'est déjà Wanda ? « Tamika réveilles-toi, dépêches-toi ! »

Roules hors du lit, tu te rattrapes sur le sol. Regarde le verre. Qui est celui avec les cheveux argentés ?

« La base est attaquée, c'est ta chance de partir ! »

Partir ? « Mais tu ne veux pas partir. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je me battrai. » Air austère, dos droit, _essaie de la stopper pour voir_. « mais tu peux partir. Avec nous. »

Il faudra que tu y repense plus tard. Là, il n'y a pas le temps. Comment vas-tu sortir ?

Tu touches le collier. Cheveux argentés hausse les sourcils avec insolence. « On s'en occupe petite sœur. » raclement de gorge. Dit clairement, « отбрасьівать. » Russe ?

 _Click_

 _ **Oh, Dieu**_

Le monde devient gris. Respire la liberté. La captivité ne compresse plus ton squelette.

Traverses la cellule, tu es un fantôme, repousse le gris, couleur entre les lignes. Le t-shirt rouge de Wanda est plus brillant de l'autre côté de la cellule.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés est grand. Tu es deux centimètres plus grande.

Il grogne. Il ressemble à Wanda.

Il a son menton.

Ils sont si _chaleureux_.

« Pietro ? » Probablement. « Tu es plus petit que je le croyais. »

« Et tu es plus grande que ce que m'a raconté Wanda. » Sourcil haussé. Sourire léger. Tu ne l'as pas blessé. « C'est bon de te rencontrer enfin. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Wanda parle tout le temps de toi, alors ouais, je dirai ça comme ça. » pose sa main sur ton épaule. Sursaute, recule, ses yeux s'agrandissent, puis se plissent, puis s'assombrissent. « Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas sympas avec toi. C'est pour ça que je refuse de me battre avec eux. »

« Eux ? »

« Plus tard Pietro. » Wanda. Mouvement lent, tu la laisses prendre ta main. « Distrait les envahisseurs, je nettoierai notre sortie. Ne revient pas jusqu'à ce qu'on sûres qu'on est pas suivi, pas avant. »

« Autoritaire petite sœur. » Roulement d'yeux. Leurs mains effleurent le bras de l'autre. Réconfort. Fais attention à toi, bien sûr, toi aussi. « Tamika est déjà ma préférée. »

Toi ? « Merci. »

Tu clignes des yeux et il est parti. Une fumée bleue reste là où il était, énergie qui s'efface rapidement.

Il est rapide.

« Oui, il l'est. » Acquiesce Wanda. Sa main s'affermit autour de la tienne. Tu baisses les yeux vers elle. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi grand, elle est tellement petite. « Allons-y. »

La pierre est la même dans tous les couloirs. Tu reconnais chacun d'entre eux, et pourtant ils semblent étranges . Wanda sait quelle intersection mène où. Par dessous, par dessus, haut et bas encore et encore et nous sommes maintenant dans une cave.

Il n'y a pas de bouteilles de vins, mais le sol est encore rouge délavé.

Une porte est en face. Wanda te pousse sur le côté, te dit d'attendre, ouvre la porte.

S'arrête.

Il y a des bruits de voix. Elle est tendue. Grimpe les escaliers comme un chat. Une énergie rouge, gazeuse comme celle de Pietro s'accroche à ses mains avant qu'elle ne la jette.

Percute quelqu'un et l'envoie au sol comme si elle était tangible. Elle revient et claque la porte derrière elle. Mouvements frénétiques, yeux écarquillés.

« Il faut y aller, ce chemin n'est plus sûr. Oh, _Dieu_ , je crois que c'était Captain America. » Froncement de nez, yeux brillants mais déçus. « Nous avons lu sur lui. Il est censé être un homme bon. Les hommes bons ne travaillent pas avec _Stark. »_

Elle crache le nom. _Stark_ n'est pas un homme bon ?

Qui est _Stark_?

« Il faut qu'on courre avant qu'il ne vienne, vite Tamika- »

Sa main dans la tienne. Tirée sur la droite, pourquoi cours-tu ? La porte s'ouvre et un grand homme blond entre.

Tu passes dans le monde gris qui t'accueille avec bienveillance.

Wanda hoquète. Tu la regardes et elle n'est pas unie, elle est rouge et noir et peau pâle, cheveux bruns. Vos mains se touchent. Elle est un fantôme comme toi.

Captain regarde dans votre direction et fixe à travers vous. Tu amènes un doigt à tes lèvres, _reste silencieuse s'il te plaît_ , et la tire vers les escaliers. Vous les montez, traversez la porte fermée, continue de marcher jusqu'à ce que vous soyez dehors. Rien en vue.

Le gris s'efface et les couleurs reviennent.

Wanda prend une profonde inspiration, comme si elle n'avait pas eu d'air depuis qu'elles étaient passées de l'autre côté. « C'est ça ton pouvoir ? » Demande-t-elle en haletant. « Tu… Tu vois le monde tellement différemment, je ne pensais pas que ce soit comme ça ! »

« Le tissus de la réalité a de petits trous. On atteint l'invisibilité en passant dans ces trous et en autorisant la lumière à passer à travers nous. Je deviens intangible quand je me débarrasse de mon enveloppe corporelle et laisse mon esprit ici. »

Yeux qui s'agrandissent. « Strucker disait que tu ne comprenais pas comment tes pouvoirs marchaient comme ils le font. Qu'ils n'étaient pas entièrement scientifiques. »

Haussement d'épaule.

« De la plus infime manière possible, je voyage entre les dimensions. Il aurait misé là-dessus. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. »

La neige est froide. Tes pieds sont nus et tu portes une chemise de nuit sale.

« Dirige-nous. Je te suivrai, je te le promets. »

« Oh, bien sûr. » Sourire désolé. « Est-ce que tu sens la température quand tu es invisible ? »

Négation de la tête.

« Alors reste près de moi. »

Ferme tes yeux.

Ouvre tes bras.

Accepte le.

 _Grisgrisgris._

La maison dans laquelle ils trouvent refuge est un appartement d'une pièce, petit et à peine habitable. Il y a un grand matelas sur le sol avec une seule couverture jetée par dessus, une petite cuisine rouillée et une table suffisamment grande pour quatre. Le frigo n'a pas de poignée. La pression de l'eau est ridicule. L'eau chaude dure dix minutes.

C'est la meilleure chose que Tamika ait jamais vue.

Wanda lui donne quelques vêtements. Des chaussettes noires montantes jusqu'au cuisses, une robe noire avec des manches et un col en filet et le manteau de Pietro. C'est bleu, en tartan et rappelle profondément à Tamika le manteau que lui avait donné Liam quatre ans auparavant.

Elle a toujours froid mais c'est supportable, après ces nuits d'hiver dans la cellule. Wanda s'assoit à la table avec un bol de bouillon provenant de la marmite sur le gaz, soufflant et buvant le repas à petites gorgées. Sa jambe tressaute anxieusement sous la table. Elle ne cesse de lancer des regards vers la porte.

Tamika se demande comment demander, et si elle ne devrait pas s'abstenir. Elle se rappelle où est son ancienne maison, mais elle ne peut dire si c'est un endroit sûr, si son père y vit encore ou s'il a déménagé depuis. Ça pourrait être un fiasco.

Wanda jette un regard à son visage et sourit. « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi grande. Tu n'as que seize ans. J'étais beaucoup plus petite quand j'avais ton âge. »

« Tu n'es pas kiwi. »

« Kiwi ? »

« De Nouvelle-Zélande. Je suis Maori du côté de ma mère. Nous sommes les natifs de ce pays. » Clarifie-t-elle. « Nous ne sommes pas tous grands, mais mon père est allemand, et du coup tout le monde est grand dans ma famille. Les Sokoviens sont tous petits en comparaison. »

Wanda émet un son émerveillé. « Ou vous êtes vraiment géants. » Dit-elle avant de secouer sa tête avec exaspération. « Ma petite sœur fait vingt centimètres de plus que moi. Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Petite sœur ? »

Wanda cligne des yeux, soudainement nerveuse. « Oui… ? I- _en fait_ nous nous sommes mis d'accord que je pourrais… Que je pourrais être ta grande sœur, tu te rappelles ? Et Pietro serait… _sauf..._ tu étais sérieuse ? » Elle semble vulnérable alors en posant la question, incertaine de comment le formuler.

Les yeux de Tamika s'écarquillent. Sa voix tremble lorsqu'elle répond. « Je croyais que tu te moquais de moi. Tu me considères comme de la famille ? »

« Oui » Répond immédiatement Wanda. « N'en doute pas. »

Tamika ne sait rien faire d'autre.

Pietro entre à ce moment-là. « Stark était là. » Dit-il rapidement, le visage fermé. Une vieille blessure est béante, ouverte et vulnérable. « Stark était là et _il_ \- »

« Je sais Pietro. » Dit Wanda, la voix douce mais pas apaisante. La conversation entre Tamika et elle est apparemment finie. « Je l'ai vu avant que nous partions. »

« Tamika et toi l'avez rencontré ? Est ce que ça va ? »

Wanda lève ses sourcils, observant avec insistance Tamika. Pietro ne semble pas comprendre, penche sa tête. « Il ne nous a pas vu. » Énonce Wanda comme si c'était évident. Ça l' _est_ un peu. « Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé indemne. »

Ah oui. Wanda avait frappé « Stark » avec une grosse dose de brouillage d'esprit avant qu'elles ne quittent réellement le complexe. Tamika avait observé en silence alors qu'un sourire démoniaque ne dévorent la douceur sur le visage de Wanda quand Stark avait pris le sceptre.

(« Tu vas le laisser le prendre ? » Tamika connaissait le chaos que le sceptre allait engendrer. Elle n'est pas à l'aise avec des humains manipulant de grands pouvoirs. Les humains sont faillibles, le sceptre ne l'est pas.

« Shh »murmure Wanda, impatiente. « Fais-moi confiance. »)

« Dis-moi » Demande Pietro en s'asseyant en face de Wanda sur la table. Il tire son bol vers lui et prend trois longues gorgées du bouillon. Wanda le regarde avec une irritation à peine voilée. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Stark détruira lui-même le sceptre. » Partage Wanda, un rictus sur la bouche. « Sa plus grande peur est la guerre. Il ruinera les vies de tous ceux qu'il aime en essayant un raccourci vers la paix. Je l'ai vu. Il pense que le sceptre est le moyen d'y arriver. »

« Donc, comme Strucker. » Pietro roule des yeux, sarcastique. « Idiot Arrogant. »

« Nous aurons à peine besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. » Sourit Wanda. « Son empire s'écroulera sous ses pieds. »

« Il a créé cet empire sur les innocents qu'il a tué. C'est l'argent du sang. Cet empire n'aurait jamais du se lever ! »

Oh _merde_. Tamika se recroqueville, plus entièrement sûre d'être la bienvenue. Ça semble personnel. Quoi que Stark ait fait, il est la raison pour laquelle les jumeaux se sont inscrits au programme.

« Paix, Pietro. » Murmure Wanda, passant rapidement dans sa langue natale. Ukrainien peut-être ? Elle apaise la rage de Pietro efficacement, l'air aussi bouleversée que lui. Elle le canalise de manière différente. Là où Pietro est explosif et physique dans sa douleur, elle semble la mouler dans un désir désespéré de revanche, lente et empoisonnée.

Tamika déglutit.

HYDRA était fière de Wanda et Pietro. Ils étaient heureux d'être à leur service et entraînés à contrôler leurs pouvoirs pendant deux ans. Ils étaient des agents actifs de l'agence, envoyés en mission pour protéger des puissants ou éliminer des traîtres. Peu importe à quel point contrôlés et surveillés, les jumeaux s' _étaient_ battus. HYDRA leur avait donné tout ce qu'ils demandaient.

S'ils avaient trahis HYDRA, cela voulait dire qu'une meilleure opportunité s'était présentée à eux. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient maintenant capable d'accomplir leur réel désir. Pas se battre pour la Sokovie, mais obtenir leur vengeance sur ce Stark. Ce qui veut dire se battre. Ce qui signifie du sang. Ce qui signifie la mort.

Tamika ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration. Les jumeaux échangent toujours entre eux en sokovien. Elle les interpelle. « Je ne me battrai pas. »

Le monde s'arrête.

Pietro se tourne vers elle. « Que veux-tu dire tu ne te battras pas ? Qui t'as demandé de le faire ? »

« Vous le ferez. » Dis Tamika. « Mes talents me font idéale pour l'espionnage. Je peux me rendre invulnérable aux attaques. Je suis puissante, je crois, et vous deux voulez une vengeance. »

Les yeux de Wanda s'élargissent. Pietro et elle échangent un regard furtif avant qu'elle ne se lève lentement. Elle s'avance d'un pas et Tamika tressaille. Elle s'arrête. « Tu viens juste d'y penser ? »

Tamika hoche la tête. « Si vous deux désirez une vengeance, si vous voulez faire une guerre, alors c'est votre choix. Je le respecterai. Mais je ne me battrai pas avec vous. Je n'irai pas faire la guerre. »

Wanda semble sans voix. Elle prend un moment pour rassembler ses pensées. « Je- oui, nous avions pensé à te demander ton aide, mais nous ne t'y aurions pas forcée. Pourquoi penserai-tu... »

Pietro finit sa phrase, le yeux fermés comme s'il avait mal. « Tamika... » Commence-t-il, ouvrant ses yeux. Il rencontre son regard. « Nous ne sommes pas HYDRA. Nous ne te forcerons pas à te battre pour une cause personnelle en laquelle tu ne crois pas. »

Tamika hésite à lui faire confiance.

« Ce combat est personnel à Pietro et moi et nous serions honoré que tu choisisse d'y prendre part, » Wanda s'avance de quelques pas. Elle sourit quand Tamika ne s'écarte pas. « Mais si tu choisis de rester en dehors, nous t'en protégerons. »

Le silence descend alors que Tamika enregistre ceci. Wanda semble anxieuse. Pietro à l'air un peu énervé, mais pas contre Tamika. Plus contre HYDRA pour lui donner cet instinct d'assumer que tous ceux qui l'aident à se relever veulent ensuite l'envoyer au sol à nouveau.

Tamika décide quelque chose avec hésitation. « Je… Désolé alors. Je ne voulais pas vous faire sentir comme les méchants, mais je ne _veux_ pas me battre encore, je suis fatiguée, et quand j'ai cru que vous alliez me demander ça… ça m'a effrayé. » Elle finit lamentablement, se demandant s'ils lui en voudront si elle devient invisible pour cacher son embarras.

« HYDRA n'ont pas été sympas avec toi. Ne t'excuse pas de ce qu'ils ont fait. À la place, tiens en les responsables. » Pietro se lève et marche à une vitesse normale. Il pose sa grande main sur l'épaule de Tamika et la regarde dans les yeux. « Nous serons avec toi au mieux que nous pouvons. »

Bien.

Son incrédulité doit se lire sur son visage car cela donne à Wanda la confiance de se placer à côté de son frère. Elle prend les mains de Tamika dans les siennes. « Si tu ne peux pas nous faire confiance, alors ait confiance que mon frère et moi allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour garder ce qui reste de notre famille _sauve_. Fais confiance à _ça. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Strucker ? »_

 _« NATO se charge de lui. »_

 _« Les deux optimisés ? »_

 _« Wanda et Pietro Maximoff. Jumeaux. Orphelins à dix ans quand un obus est tombé sur leur immeuble. La Sokovie a une sombre histoire. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'est en train de le devenir. »_

 _« Leurs capacités ? »_

 _« Il a un métabolisme amélioré et son homéostasie thermique est développée. Elle, c'est la télékinésie, manipulation mentale. Il est rapide et elle est bizarre. »_

 _« On va sans doute les revoir. »_

 _« Je m'en doute. Les dossiers de Strucker disent qu'il y a eut un troisième succès une fille de seize ans du nom de Tamika Maihi. Je sais, elle est jeune mais son père était Mateo Akerman. »_

 _« Je suis censé savoir qui c'est ? »_

 _« Peu de chances. Il était un haut gradé d'HYDRA cependant, promu au niveau 6 en 2011, déménage en Sokovie et amène sa fille avec lui. Ackerman l'a inscrite dans le programme et a été exécuté pour qu'il n'en parle pas. Elle avait treize ans quand ils ont commencé les tests. »_

 _« Et ses capacités ? »_

 _« Elle a une régénération améliorée, peut manipuler la lumière pour passer à travers elle et se rendre invisible et créer un tunnel quantique à travers la matière solide. En résumé, elle peut se rendre invisible et passer à travers les murs. …. Qu'est ce qui se passe Cap ? »_

 _« Je me demande pourquoi on a pas eu à l'affronter. »_

 _« Facile. Les dossiers disent qu'elle refuse de travailler pour Strucker et ils essaient de la faire changer d'avis depuis un an et demi. Elle ne le fait pas. Je pense que la raison pour laquelle vous ne l'avez pas rencontré est qu'elle a saisi sa chance de s'échapper. On ne sait pas où elle est mais on travaille dessus. »_

 _« Elle a seize ans ? »_

 _« Ouais. C'est incroyable. Mais contrairement aux jumeaux, elle n'était pas volontaire pour le programme. Elle n'aime pas se battre pour la croisade d'HYDRA. Elle est citée disant qu'elle « n'aime pas les brutes ». Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais. Mais les jumeaux ? Ils l'ont cherché. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi. »_

 _« Vrai. Parce que quel genre de monstre laisse un scientifique allemand expérimenter sur soi pour protéger son pays ? »_

 _« Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, Captain. »_

 _« Ils le sont. »_

« Si je peux me permettre, » Pietro dit au-dessus d'elle. Il tresse les épais cheveux bouclés de Tamika. « Pourquoi as-tu autant peur de te battre? »

« 'En ai pas peur » grommelle Tamika, plissant son nez. Pietro émet un aura d'incrédulité palpable. « Sérieusement. Je n'ai pas peur. Je crois juste que… j'en ai marre de la douleur. On dirait qu'il n'y a que se battre. Je ne veux pas. Je suis mieux sans. »

« Ah » Chantonne Pietro. « Tu es une pacifiste. Mon père l'était. Peut être que tu es de la famille après tout. »

Tamika renifle, songeant à sa peau brune et à la sienne, blanche comme le lait. « Je ne crois pas. » La Nouvelle-Zélande et la Sokovie sont loin d'être proches. Mais parlant de famille. « Pietro ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je me demandais... »

Le lendemain, elle porte le grand t-shirt vert de Liam avec une robe blanche et une paire de chaussette montante provenant du stock infini de Wanda. Ses bottes noires ont de la fourrure à l'intérieure, et Pietro lui donne des gants et une écharpe pour qu'elle ait chaud.

« Tu vas vraiment sortir parce que quelqu'un t'a envoyé un message crypté te disant de le faire ? Ce n'est pas un piège évident ? » Marmonne-t-elle alors que Pietro force une tasse de thé trop dilué - _mais chaud_ \- dans ses mains. Wanda lui adresse un regard sympathique alors qu'elle est soumise aux soins de Pietro. « Ne serait-ce que où va -Pietro, _non._ »

Elle plaque son cache oreille contre la poitrine de Pietro. « Tu as besoin d'être au chaud ou tu vas attraper un rhume. Nous n'avons pas les ressources pour nous occuper de toi si tu tombes malade. »

« Je ne tomberai pas malade ! Je sais gérer le temps. »

« Tu n'as pas grandi ici, tu- »

« _Wanda_ peut sortir avec juste un gilet ! »

« S'il te plaît, ne m'entraîne pas là-dedans. » Se rétracte Wanda, une léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle à l'air de quelqu'un qui sait ce que personne d'autre ne sait. Possible, puisqu'elle peut lire les auras et décrypter les pensées de l'esprit de quelqu'un.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de bonnet ! »

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir n'est ce pas ? Prend ce putain de bonnet Tamika. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Il est moche. »

« Il est _moche_ -bien ! Tombe malade ! Tu verras si je m'occupe de toi ! » se moque Pietro en jetant le cache oreille à travers la pièce. Tamika n'a pas l'impression d'avoir gagné. Pietro la saisit rapidement et lance à Wanda « Je suis là dans un instant. »

Être transporté par Pietro n'est pas une expérience amusante note Tamika. Ses yeux la brûle à cause du monde bougeant trop vite, et elle a l'impression que son estomac a migré dans sa gorge. Pietro l'assoit, se moque d'elle et disparaît pour aller chercher sa sœur. Ça ne lui prend que quelques instants.

Wanda glousse doucement à la vue de Tamika pliée en deux et essayant de garder son repas en elle. « Tu t'y habitueras. » Dit-elle sèchement, jetant un regard oblique aux portes de l'église. « Attends nous dehors. Si on a besoin de toi, on t'appellera. »

Tamika fronce les sourcils. « Je ne viens pas ? »

« Qui que ce soit dedans risque de déclencher une bagarre. » Explique Pietro. « Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs qu'ils n'y ait pas de soucis, tu restes dehors. »

 _Eh bien_.

« Okay. » Tamika s'installe contre le mur extérieur. Pas de combats ? Ça lui va. « Faites attention à vous. »

Les jumeaux sourient rapidement, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de drôle, avant d'entrer lentement dans l'église, précautionneux et prêts en cas d'embuscade. Les grandes portes se ferment derrière eux, et Tamika s'installe pour être confortable en attendant d'être appelée.

Elle couvre ses oreilles froides avec ses mains et soupire.

Tamika n'aime pas Ultron. Ce qui est tant mieux car il ne l'apprécie pas non plus. Quand les jumeaux lui ont dit qu'elle ne se battrait pas, il avait cru qu'ils plaisantaient et avait ri. Quand il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient sérieux, il avait explosé de rage.

(« _Vous les humains êtes tellement GASPILLEURS. Vous avez la capacité de vous BATTRE pour changer et QUE FAITES VOUS ? VOUS NE FAITES RIEN. Ah, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas crier. Mes sentiments m'échappent quelques fois. C'est juste tellement FRUSTRANT. »)_

Il avait essayé de se débarrasser d'elle car elle lui était inutile mais Wanda l'en avait stoppé. Maintenant il se contentait de l'ignorer. Tamika en était heureuse. Ultron la mettait mal à l'aise.

Pietro finit de brosser et d'attacher les cheveux de Wanda en une queue de cheval haute. Tamika demande « On va vraiment au Wakanda ? »

« Tu veux rester et surveiller la maison ? » Retourne-t-il, attrapant une nouvelle pair de basket pour lui et les échangeant avec les chaussures abîmées qu'il portait.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Alors ouais, » Acquiesce Pietro. « On va au Wakanda. »

« C'est au Nigeria n'est-ce pas ? Afrique ? Il fait vraiment chaud là-bas ? »

« Je suis sûre que nous le remarquerons à peine. » Wanda se mettait de l'eye-liner. Tamika ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui va bien alors elle ne demande pas. « En plus, tu as un moyen efficace pour ne pas subir la température. Ça ne devrait pas trop t'embêter. »

Un point pour elle. Tamika mordille sa lèvre et soupire. « Mais pourquoi le Wakanda ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-bas ? »

« Du métal. » Pietro hausse les épaules, lui lançant un short en jean. « Habille-toi de manière appropriée. Il fera chaud là-bas. » Lui dit-il distraitement. Tamika suspecte qu'il a ignoré ses plaintes dès qu'elle a commencé.

Tamika roule ses yeux de manière exagérée mais prend le short et le débardeur blanc. « Je garde les chaussettes. » Lance-t-elle à Pietro en se levant.

Il grimace, mais Wanda sourit, satisfaite d'elle-même. « Elles sont sympas hein ? Pietro pense que c'est ringard. »

« Elles _sont_ ringardes. »

« Ce ne sont que des chaussettes Pietro. »

« Comment ça se fait que mes deux petites sœurs soit casse-pieds ? C'est injuste. »

Tamika renifle et Wanda arbore un rictus. « Ça doit être ta faute. » Dit la plus jeune des jumeaux. « Tu inspire le pire chez les gens. »

Tamika part pour se changer dans sa nouvelle tenue et sent le froid au-dehors. Alors que les jumeaux se chamaillent, Tamika recule et laisse le monde monochrome l'enlacer. Elle garde la plante de ses pieds solide pour éviter de tomber à travers le sol. Il n'y a pas de température quand elle est sous cette forme, et que peu d'émotions. Plus simplement, elle devient _plus_ et _moins_. Ce qui n'est en fait pas plus simple du tout.

Elle perd ce qui lui rappelle qu'elle est humaine. Le toucher et l'odorat disparaissent complètement, la vue est tournée au gris et elle entend les jumeaux comme s'ils parlaient sous l'eau. Ses émotions se calment. Elle peut passer à travers les objets et ignorer les lois de la physique. Ainsi, elle est plus humaine, mais aussi elle l'est moins. Un fantôme.

« Tamika ?лaпочкa, où est- » Appelle Wanda. « je ne peux pas te parler si je ne te vois pas ! »

Tamika voit le bleu des yeux de Pietro. « Désolé. Coucou. » Ses sens sont immédiatement assaillis. « peu importe, Wanda ? »

Wanda a chaud.

Mais, comme l'avait prévu le destin, Tamika est celle qui le supporte le mieux.

Wanda avale le reste de son eau et lèche ses lèvres fatiguées alors qu'Ultron passe un accord avec l'autre gars. Pietro passe rapidement une main sur son front, fronçant son nez en voyant la sueur qu'il récolte. Tamika se tient entre eux, souriant à elle-même alors qu'elle brille à peine.

Sentant probablement la satisfaction de ses émotions, Wanda lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Tamika est l'image de l'innocence. Pietro vérifie que les « adultes » sont occupés avec leurs affaires sérieuses avant de renifler, d'essuyer son front avec un bout de son t-shirt et de lancer son bras autour des épaules de Tamika.

L'odeur est si répugnante que, pour y échapper, elle se rétracte dans son monde gris.

Le bras de Pietro tombe à travers l'air vide, les yeux écarquillé par son action. Son bras est techniquement au milieu de son torse. La sensation n'est pas aussi bizarre qu'elle n'en a l'air, mais elle se recule pour se poster à côté de Wanda.

Wanda jette immédiatement un œil dans sa direction. « Je peux te _sentir, »_ dit-elle dans un souffle, l'air plutôt excitée par cette nouvelle. « Tu es à côté de moi ? Ici ? » Et après elle avance sa main et touche la joue de Tamika.

Tamika se solidifie sous sa main plutôt que de répondre.

Wanda semble aux anges.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » Lance Pietro, l'air froissé. « C'est - _de la triche_. »

« En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. »Répond malicieusement Wanda. « Si je peux te sentir, je ne vais pas te perdre. C'est pratique, n'est ce pas ? J'aime bien. »

« Et maintenant elle va être encore plus autoritaire. » Pietro sonne souffrant. « Comment vais-je survivre- »

Du coin « je-ne-fais-des-affaires-qu'avec-le-boss », quelqu'un crie. Le trio reporte immédiatement son attention sur le bras blanc du Wakandien qui tombe au sol. Sa blessure est cautérisée par la lame chauffée à blanc d'Ultron, mais ça n'atténue en rien sa douleur.

Oh oh.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis dé… Ooh, je suis sûr que ça va aller. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas. » La face robotique d'Ultron se tord de rage. Tamika se recroqueville. « _Ne_ me compare _pas_ avec Stark ! » Et il pousse le Wakandien dans les escaliers. Les yeux de Wanda s'agrandissent. Ultron continue de crier. « C'est un truc avec moi. Stark est, il est une _maladie_. »

Et après-un son étrange, comme un mini avion. Le visage de Wanda devient glacial et fermé, et par un quelque signal que ce soit, le langage corporel de Pietro devient hostile. Alors que Tamika s'apprête à demander ce qui ne va pas, un robot rouge que n'importe qui reconnaîtrait atterrit sur le pont.

 _Oh Dieu_.

« Ahh Junior. » Le gars au marteau et Captain sont derrière lui. « Tu vas briser le cœur de ton vieux. »

 _Il sonne comme Ultron_ est la première pensée de Tamika.

« Si il le faut. » Dit Ultron, revenant si rapidement de son éclat de rage que c'est tout sauf réconfortant. _Sociopathe_.

Le gars au marteau s'avance. « On n'a rien besoin de casser. »

 _«_ Clairement » Réplique immédiatement Ultron « Tu n'as jamais fais d'omelette. »

« Il m'a battu d'une seconde. » lance malicieusement Iron Man, et sa décontraction doit faire éclater quelque chose dans la retenue de Pietro, parce que peu après il sort de son abri.

« Ah, c'est drôle, Mr Stark. » Appelle Pietro, son ton impliquant que c'est tout sauf ça. Il fait un geste en direction des missiles autour d'eux, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. « C'est quoi, confortable ? Comme au bon vieux temps ? »

« Ça n'a jamais été ma vie. » Rétorque _Stark_. Le gars que Wanda et Pietro souhaitent tellement voir mort est _Tony Stark_.

Tamika déglutit nerveusement.

Elle regarde aux alentours pour trouver un endroit où se cacher quand elle sent des yeux posé sur elle. Le Captain l'observe d'un air suppliant. « Tu es jeune, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. J'ai lu ton dossier. Je sais que c'est la _dernière_ chose que tu veux faire. » Tamika prend une inspiration hésitante. Pietro s'avance devant elle de manière protectrice. Aux jumeaux, le Captain dit « Vous deux pouvez encore quitter ce bazar. »

Wanda fait la moue et hoche sarcastiquement la tête. « Oh, nous le ferons. » Minaude-t-elle.

« Je sais que vous avez souffert- »

Ultron coupe le Captain, impatient. « UUUgh ! » Grogne-t-il. « _Captain America_! Droit jusque devant Dieu, prétendant qu'il peut vivre sans une guerre. » Son ton condescendant est parfaitement composé. « Je ne peux pas physiquement vomir, _mais_... »

L'homme au marteau fait tournoyer son arme en avertissement. Il observe Ultron avec les yeux d'un homme sûr de faire ce qui est juste. C'est le regard d'un homme qui combat avec joie pour ce en quoi il croit. Tamika recule. « Si vous croyez en la paix, laissez-nous la garder. »

« Je crois que vous confondez _paix_ et _silence_. »

« Hun-hun. À quoi va servir le vibranium ? »

« Je suis ravi que vous demandiez, parce que je voulais prendre le temps pour exposer mes plans démoniaques. » Soudainement l'Iron Legion attaque Stark, le Captain et l'Homme au marteau. Ultron bondit pour se joindre au combat, percutant Stark en plein air, alors que Pietro se floute dans l'action et que Wanda relance le Captain dans la mêlée.

Tamika s'efface dans l'obscurité.

« J'ai déjà donné pour le contrôle mental. Je ne suis pas un fan. » Pietro fonce, assomme le Gars-avec-des-flèches, récupère Wanda et s'éloigne aussi vite que possible. « Ouais, tu fais bien de courir ! » Tamika l'observe se relever curieusement. « A tous ceux qui sont encore debout, il faut qu'on bouge ! Les gars ? »

Tamika émet un son curieux et le gars-avec-des-flèches regarde immédiatement dans sa direction. « Où est-ce que tu peux ne serait-ce que te cacher ? » Demande-t-il.

Il sait qu'elle est là ?

Tamika voit le violet de son uniforme. Il a une flèche encochée et pointée sur elle à une vitesse qu'elle aurait cru n'appartenir qu'à Pietro. Il jette un coup d'œil vers elle et Tamika essaie de ne pas fixer de manière trop remarquable la pointe de la flèche. « Tu es une alliée, gamine ? Quel âge as-tu ? »

« S-Seize ans... »

« Jeune. » Il hoche la tête. « Attends, tu es la fille Maihi ? Papa trou du cul d'HYDRA, déménage de Nouvelle-Zélande il y a quatre ans et prend place dans la petite fête d'HYDRA ? »

« Mon _nom_ est _Tamika_. »

« Ouais, je sais. Cap a parlé de toi à l'équipe, disant qu'on pouvait peut-être te recruter de notre côté. » Il avait fait ça ? Sa surprise devait être évidente, ou il était bon pour lire les gens, parce qu'il répondit. « « Je sais, ça à l'air fou hein ? Mais Cap est le chef, et quoi que ce soit qu'il croit voir en toi, il pense que ça serait utile à cette équipe, et je ne doute pas de lui. Intéressée ? »

Tamika fait un son peiné. « Je ne peux pas... »

« … Ne me dis pas… Tu _aime_ travailler pour Ultron ? »

« Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, non, mais... » Tamika secoue sa tête avec insistance. « Je ne peux pas quitter Wanda et Pietro. »

Le Gars aux flèches semblent comprendre ce qu'elle raconte. « Ils sont ta famille ? » Demande-t-il et elle acquiesce. « Je comprend la loyauté à ta famille, gamine, mais tu dois te considérer toi-même et ce qui est le mieux pour toi. »

Tamika hausse les épaules.

« Écoute, le gars pour qui tu bosse, il ne va pas se satisfaire de conserver la paix. Ses chevilles vont trop enfler pour ça. Ultron ne va pas être capable de ne pas pointer son nez dans les guerres, parce que Tony ne pouvait pas, et ils sont assez similaires. Et tu es une pacifiste n'est ce pas ? »

Tamika hoche la tête.

« Tes capacités ont trop d'applications en temps de guerre pour qu'il se contente de te laisser en paix. » Comme si elle ne le savait pas. « Mais on est les gentils, tu sais ? Ou- On essaie, et la plupart du temps, on se débrouille plutôt pas mal. Si tu veux retrouver ta mère, t'installer quelque part et essayer d'être normale à nouveau, on s'en occupera. Si tu veux un boulot dans un bureau, on te trouvera un tuteur pour rattraper tes maths. Quoique tu veuilles faire, Cap et moi- et bien on y arrivera. »

C'est facile n'est-ce pas ?

C'est tellement fou que Tamika ne peut que couvrir son visage avec ses mains et _pleurer_.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Ah, » gémit Wanda, se tenant la tête de douleur. Pietro la regarde se débattre pour faire descendre la douleur avec une rage grandissante. « Ça fait mal ! »

Pietro semble prendre une soudaine décision, les yeux sombres alors qu'ils se lève. et se tourne vers la cause de cette douleur. « Je vais le tuer. » Claque-t-il. « Je suis là dans un instant. »

« Non. » Tranche Wanda, tendant la main pour attraper la sienne. Elle affermit sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse refouler sa douleur. « C'est passé. Je veux... » Elle inhale une profonde respiration. La retient. Jette un œil au Quinjet. « Je veux finir le plan. »

Un doux scientifique sort de l'avion, remontant les manches de sa chemise. Il rappelle grandement Tamika, qui joue avec l'ourlet de son t-shirt quand elle pense que personne ne la regarde, à Wanda.

« Je veux le grand modèle. » Respire-t-elle. « Occupe-toi de Tamika. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'elle seule avec eux là-bas dedans. »

Pietro hoche la tête en assentiment. « Je suis là dans un instant. »

Pietro rentre dans l'usine quand un bâton traverse le corps de Tamika. Il accélère et frappe l'archer au visage, apparaissant au côté de Tamika avant même que son adversaire ne touche le sol. IL attrape son bras. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui. » Répond-elle, même si ses yeux sont rouges et qu'il y a des traces de larmes pas encore séchée sur ses joues. Elle renifle et essuie son visage. « Est-ce que… On peut y aller maintenant, Pietro ? »

« Oui » Dit Pietro, avec un rictus suffisant. « Le plan est- »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de quelque chose par-dessus son épaule et elle l'attrape par le bras, l'entraînant avec elle alors qu'elle bascule en arrière. Il y a un sifflement d'air alors que le bâton manque de peu sa tête. Pietro est à contrecœur impressionné par le temps de récupération de l'archer et se tourne pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le nez.

Il se casse facilement sous son poing. L'homme bouge au ralenti par rapport à lui, alors il le frappe trois fois au torse. L'archer est efficace. Normalement, Pietro respecterait cela, mais comme il n'a causé que des problèmes à sa sœur, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un ennui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer sa frustration sur l'agent, des chaînes plongent à travers son corps, suivit peu après par Tamika. Pietro recule sous la surprise. Il se demande ce qu'elle prévoit de faire avec.

Les extrémités de la chaînes sont dans les poings de Tamika, et alors qu'elle et les chaînes passe à travers le corps de Pietro, il ne peut en dire autant de l'agent essoufflé. Les chaînes se solidifient autour de son corps et derrière lui, Tamika tourne et refait le tour, rendant ses chaînes intangibles quand et où elle le souhaite. Elle tisse une tresse inextricable autour de l'archer, et connecte ses chaînes ensemble d'un geste ample.

L'archer, qui a récupéré de l'enchaînement de Pietro, descend les yeux sur ses liens et semble impressionné à contrecœur. « Bon boulot, gamine. » Lance-t-il à Tamika. « Tu aurais pu serrer plus. J'en serai bientôt sorti. »

« Je sais. » La grande fille à la peau sombre hausse les épaules et sourit à Pietro comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'y être autorisée. « Mais il est plutôt rapide. »

Prenant ça comme son signal, Pietro la renverse dans ses bras et court jusqu'au dernier endroit où il avait vu Wanda. Elle l'attend devant le Quinjet, les yeux scannant anxieusement son corps et celui de Tamika, cherchant des blessures, dès qu'il s'arrête devant elle. Au loin, il entend un rugissement colérique. La mission est réussie alors.

« Tout va bien ? » Presse Wanda.

« Ouais. Toi ? »

« Bien. » Elle observe Tamika, que Pietro repose au sol. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ils ont essayé de me recruter. » Avoue Tamika sans hésitation. Pietro stoppe, laisse l'implication s'imprégner et il est soudainement si en colère qu'il pourrait y retourner et tous les tuer. Les _enfoirés_. « Et j'ai dit non, alors il m'a dit qu'ils se ferait salement engueuler s'il n'essayait même pas de m'emmener, alors je l'ai attaché. Désolé. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. »

Wanda ouvre sa bouche. La referme. Penche sa tête. « Je ne pense pas que tu aie besoin de t'excuser pour ça. »

Ultron s'incruste, sa tête robotique tournée vers Tamika avec intérêt. « Strucker a dit que tu n'étais pas entraînée. Tu l'as mis hors-jeu ? » Elle hoche la tête, mal à l'aise. « Les _Humains._ Je ne comprendrai jamais ceux de votre espèce. Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde. On peut continuer cet réunion beaucoup trop sentimentale quand nous ne sommes plus au milieu d'une guerre, qu'est ce que vous en dites ? »

Une armée de son Iron Legion atterrit près d'un cratère. Leur propre petit avion, caché des Avengers, est chargé à la limite du point maximum qu'il peut transporter.

« Dans le même temps, aidez moi avec ça ? » Il caresse un morceau de vibranium comme quelqu'un caresserait un bon chien. « La victoire, il apparaît, est lourde sur nos épaules. »

 _« C'est quoi cet endroit ? »_

 _« Un abri sûr. Espérons le. Chérie ? C'est moi. Salut. Désolé j'aurais dû te prévenir. »_

 _« T'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est pas comme si tu le faisais d'habitude. T'es une épave, Clint. »_

 _« C'est aussi un agent, évidemment. »_

 _« Messieurs, je vous présente ma sœur, Laura. »_

 _« Je sais comment vous vous appelez. »_

 _« Ooh, des renforts. »_

 _« Oncle Clint ! »_

 _« Salut mon cœur ! Ça va mon grand?Alors qu'est ce que vous devenez, petits fauteurs de trouble ? Vous prenez soin de Lucky pour moi ? »_

 _« Il est le meilleur, Oncle Clint on l'adore ! »_

 _« Et eux ce sont des mini-agents. »_

 _« T'as amené Tante Nat ? »_

 _« Tu le sauras si tu viens lui faire un gros câlin ! »_

 _« Tante Nat ! »_

 _« Désolé pour le dérangement. »_

 _« On aurait bien aimé vous appeler, mais on avait pas la moindre idée de votre existence. »_

Wanda rentre dans sa chambre, l'air complètement horrifiée. « Ultron compte annihiler la totalité de l'espèce humaine. » Déclare-t-elle.

Tamika, la voix coupée, lève les yeux de son livre et plisse les yeux. Wanda ne semble pas plaisanter. Lentement, Tamika corne sa page et hoquète.

« …Ça, » Elle se lève, « est un très étrange moyen de dire bonjour. »

Wanda se relaxe à peine. « Pas le temps. Viens, il faut qu'on parte. »

« Parte où ? »

« Les Avengers sont là. Il faut qu'on les avertisse des intentions d'Ultron. » Elle grimace. « Je ne les aime pas, mais ils sont les seuls à avoir une chance contre Ultron. Il faut qu'ils l'arrêtent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Où est Pietro ? »

« Il monte la garde. »

« Cho ? »

« Ultron lui a tiré dessus. »

« Alors elle est… ? »

« Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Pietro et moi ne sommes pas restés pour le découvrir. »

Tamika s'arrête, tirant contre la main qui l'attire vers la porte. Wanda, l'air plutôt troublé la contemple avec une impatience marquée par chaque trait de son visage. Normalement, cela suffirait pour lier la langue de Tamika, mais étant donné les circonstances… « Ah… alo- avant qu'on y aille, est ce que je pourrais jeter un œil à son état ? »

Wanda paraît à deux doigts d'être bouche bée.

« _Quoi_? »

« S'il y a la moindre chance pour qu'elle soit encore vivante, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. » Wanda ne semble pas aimer l'idée, mais des deux elle n'est pas la plus têtue. Tamika relâche sa main et met un peu de distance entre elles. « Tu sais quoi ? Tu pars devant, je te rattraperai. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour savoir où il est. Il te suffit de suivre les explosions. »

« Je ne te laisse pas derrière. »

« Tu ne me laisses pas derrière. » Tamika hausse les épaules. « Sérieusement, vas-y sans moi. Je ne partirais pas sans avoir pris soin de tout le monde. »

Wanda fait quelques gestes pour protester, mais finit par laisser Tamika tout de même. La grande adolescente est soulagée que Wanda lui ait permis de se débrouiller par ses propres moyens, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise le poids de ce qu'elle fait. Et s'il y a des survivants ? Ce sera sa responsabilité de s'assurer qu'ils survivent jusqu'à ce que de l'aide vienne. En est-elle capable ? De l'aide va-t-elle venir ? Tamika ne connaît rien en matière de premier secours.

Mais elle doit essayer. Si quelqu'un a la possibilité de faire quelque chose et ne le fait pas, puis que de mauvaises choses arrivent, c'est sa faute.

Ainsi, Tamika trouve quelques boîtes vertes qui ressemblent à des kits de premiers secours et se ruent vers les labos. En s'avançant vers eux, elle réalise que les morts ont des trous fumants dans la poitrine ou à travers la gorge. Ça la rend nerveuse de penser aux blessures que les survivants pourraient avoir, et de se demander si elle peut aider.

Elle trouve la victime gémissante sous une table, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Tamika se glisse aux côtés de la femme et la retourne sur le dos.

Elle ravale la bile qui remonte dans sa gorge en voyant les lambeaux de chair sanglants de son épaule. Son bras droit a été explosé.

Tamika a un haut le cœur à l'odeur de chair brûlée et détourne la tête, prenant de grandes inspirations par la bouche avant de revenir à sa tâche. La Coréenne paraît jeune, soit une stagiaire, soit juste très intelligente, et ne réagit pas du tout à la présence de Tamika. À cause du choc ? Tamika pose la stagiaire contre l'un des pieds de la table et remonte la manche de la blouse qui n'a pas été déchiquetée. Elle agite sa main devants ses yeux. Pas de réponse.

« Hey ? Bonjour, pouvez-vous m'entendre ? Euh, quel est le mot coréen pour -당산이나를학안을들을수있습니ㅠㅏ ? »

Rien.

« Okay- non, tout va bien. Calme-toi, ne panique pas Tamika. Tu es capable de gérer ça. » _Non, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas._ « Tu dois commencer par quoi ? Observe la situation, idiote. Fais des priorités. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important- » Elle se relève si brusquement qu'elle cogne sa tête contre le dessous de la table. _Aïe_. « Le sang ! »

Trébuchant sur ses pieds, elle cherche des gants en latex ou quelque chose du genre, et est surprise de n'en trouver aucun. Puisque les gants manquent, Tamika réduit en morceaux en espérant trouver-

« _Aha_! » Elle ouvre un tiroir et trouve des serviettes immaculées impeccablement pliées. Elle les attrape toutes et se rue sur la stagiaire. Elle lève ce qui reste de son bras et entoure la blessure dans des serviettes, y appliquant une pression, ce qui est pratiquement tout ce qu'elle sait faire.

Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de sa part de quitter la stagiaire mais le besoin de s'occuper d'autres survivant l'avait emporté, et Tamika s'était excusé auprès de la dame avant de l'abandonner pour vérifier les autres corps.

Tamika finit par faire deux fois le tour du labo quand elle se rappelle qu'il est possible de s'évanouir sous le choc, et que les corps face contre terre n'était peut-être pas morts. Elle tire tous les survivants de son côté de la pièce et s'occupe d'eux avec ses connaissances médicales médiocres. Après qu'elle les ait triés et récupéré six scientifiques-maintenant-handicapés, elle appelle les services d'urgence.

Ça lui prend un moment de se rappeler leur numéro et de leur expliquer ce qu'elle a fait pour aider quand elle est _aussi_ en train de tourbillonner autour, pressant sa quantité limitée de serviettes blanches contre celles imbibées de sang enroulées autour des membres sanglants, mais elle trouve que ça vaut le coup si des gens survivent. Son traitement n'est pas parfait. À cause du fait qu'elle n'a pas six bras, elle ne peut pas appliquer une pression sur les blessures de tout le monde en même temps et elle a peur que ça suffise pour qu'ils basculent de l'autre côté.

Mais elle ne s'arrête pas d'essayer.

Elle a fait de son mieux pour organiser les blessés en ligne où elle peut essayer et diviser son attention entre eux sans avoir avoir à se déboîter des membres. C'est quand elle se lève pour chercher davantage de serviettes que la porte des laboratoires s'ouvre. Tamika sursaute et s'essuie le front avec le dos d'une main couverte de sang.

« Vous êtes là ! Vite, par ici- » Elle s'arrête quand elle se tourne vers ses visiteurs et découvre qu'ils ne viennent pas de l'hôpital. Le Captain la fixe avec circonspection, les yeux sur ses mains sanglantes. Avec qu'elle ne puisse expliquer que ce n'est pas le sien mais celui des victimes (ce qui, elle réalise après coup, ce serait mal passé) ses yeux ont analysé la pièce entière et compris rapidement ce que cela implique. Ultron leur avait dit qu'il était un tacticien, mais Tamika n'avait pas réalisé ce que cela signifiait jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu les aides ? »Demande-t-il, l'air compatissant.

Tamika déglutit nerveusement et hoche la tête. Elle jugule le désir de saluer militairement. N'est-il pas censé être un problème ? « Oui. »

Il hoche la tête, lui adresse un sourire avant que son visage ne se fige sur un froncement de sourcil sévère. « Est-ce que Helen Cho est encore en vie ? »

« Je- »Oh, _non_. Tamika émet un son pitoyable. « Je ne me suis pas encore occupée d'elle ! Elle est censée être dans son laboratoire, j'étais supposée vérifier qu'elle aille bien mais j'ai été, euh, distraite ! »

Le Captain secoue sa tête et se dirige vers le laboratoire d'Helen Cho. « C'est pas grave, tu fais du bon boulot ici. » Lui dit-il, tapotant son épaule en passant. « Bon boulot. »

Tamika souhaite s'arrêter sur l'étrangeté du sentiment de fierté qu'elle ressent à se faire féliciter par un étranger, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Elle fouille dans les placards pour trouver davantage de serviettes et retourne vers son infirmerie improvisée. Certains ont l'air de plus en plus pâles de la perte de sang qu'elle ne parvient pas à stopper, ce qui est inquiétant, mais Tamika fait confiance aux services d'urgence pour être là dans peu de temps.

La porte du laboratoire de Cho s'ouvre et le Captain s'avance vers Tamika avec la biologiste en personne dans les bras. Il la dépose sur le sol avec une délicatesse surprenante pour un homme de sa taille. Helen Cho, note immédiatement Tamika, à tous ses membres intacts. Ce qui pourraient causer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose, parce cela place la blessure plus près de son cœur. Tamika n'a aucune idée de comment s'en occuper, alors elle fait comme auparavant, elle prend un pile de serviettes et les presse sur la blessure.

« Ça va aller pour s'occuper de cet endroit ? »Lui demande le Captain « Je ne peux pas rester mais- »

« Non, allez-y, Ultron doit être stoppé. » Tamika rencontre ses yeux et hoche la tête pour se rassurer. Sa présence est calme, stabilisante. Le stress et les larmes montants qui menaçaient de la submergé avant qu'il ne rentre dans le bâtiment sont partis. Elle se sent… Elle se sent comme si elle pouvait faire _ça_. « Je peux le gérer. »

Le Captain lui lance un regard considératif, appréciatif. « Je suis sûr que tu peux. » Il sourit puis sort majestueusement de la pièce. Heureusement, le calme qui était descendu sur elle n'était pas parti avec lui.

Tenant sa promesse au Captain, elle tient son fort. Le service d'urgence arrive quelques minutes après qu'il soit parti et prend la relève. Tamika est ravie de laisser le contrôle à des professionnels.

Elle reste aux alentours jusqu'à ce que tous les blessés soient emportés hors du bâtiment et que les seules personnes restantes dans la pièces soient les secours s'occupant des morts et d'elle-même.

Quand le SAMU confirme ce qu'elle sait déjà, elle relève ses manches et fronce le nez à la vue du sang maculant ses mains.

Mais ça ne la dégoûte pas de voir ses mains tâchées de sang. Ça ne l'effraie pas ou ne l'inquiète pas. Parce qu'elle vient de finir de _sauver_ des vie, et c'est…- _merveilleux_.

C'était _elle._

Elle n'avait pas besoin de superpouvoirs pour sauver six vies. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sacrifier qui que ce soit pour cela, pas d'innocents témoins, pas elle-même, _personne_.

« Êtes-vous celle qui nous a appelé ? » Lui demande un médecin qui l'approche. Son anglais est teinté d'un accent, mais sans défaut. Tamika hoche la tête. Il lui sourit avec approbation et lui tend une serviette chaude. « Alors vous avez faits du bon boulot. Vous les avez maintenus en vie et avez gardé votre calme, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Vous leur avez sauvé la vie. »

Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, Tamika sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle accepte la serviette et frotte autant de sang qu'elle le peut de ses mains. « Merci. » Elle rougit de fierté. « mais je- je n'ai pas encore fini. »

Non, tant qu'Ultron n' pas été arrêté, elle ne peut pas avoir fini.

« Il me reste beaucoup à faire. »


End file.
